Yaoke Mae
by IonicPaladin
Summary: Kira Hatake is a young woman from Konoha who now finds herself a new member of a rookie mercenary group called Yaoke-Mae. She plans to hide from her past and start a new life despite it having to do with S-rank shinobi criminals. Will she be able to handle a mercenary life? Or will it end up killing her? (No marysues, complex characters, believable story-line goes along with canon)
1. This is Yaoke Mae

**Please read this first before you begin.**

**It is very important.**

**GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE.**

This is an original story based off of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. That means that it takes place in the Naruto world, but none of the canon characters appear here (though some of them might be mentioned or do a small appearance here and there) so please don't expect the story to suddenly take a twist and start having canon characters, like Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc. appearing out of nowhere. This story has nothing to very little to do with them.

Now, I know it is very risky to sell a Naruto fanfiction without any 'Naruto,' per-say, but please know that I have spent a lot of time (years, actually) working on this story, it's characters (all originally mine), and plot, to fit with the original Naruto manga. Yaoke-Mae takes place in the skip that happens when Naruto leaves to train with Jiraiya on-ward so everything that happens in the canon manga happens here only not so directly.

Think of this story as what happens in the Naruto world without it concentrating on Naruto and Konoha.

I did make a few things similar so as to not fall to far from the main characters and plots. As you'll read on you'll notice how the main character in this story is actually related to Kakashi (cousin) and that she's originally from Konoha, etc.

Even if you don't really like the idea please read on and make up a conclusion _after_ you finish reading the first chapter.

**PLEASE GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE.**

Thank you and enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

I fumbled with my kunai holster nervously, cursing my nerves for betraying me like this. I was a shinobi after all, a high ranked jonin. There was no way these people would not accept me into their group. I was gifted, intelligent, experienced…and a complete nervous wreck. I faintly wondered if the man escorting me deeper into the dark hallways of the base could notice my nervousness. Because that is what it was. I was nervous.

_Not scared._ I did not do scared.

"_Kira-chan! Come back inside! Dinner is ready!" The voice of my mother yelled lovingly as I felt my stomach grumble in response. I smiled; somehow my mother always knew when I was hungry._

_I made my way carefully to the window, intent on trying to catch my father off guard as he read the newspaper. I had recently entered the ninja academy and so far, I was doing great! I was not top of my class but my grades were above average and the teachers always complemented my techniques, all of which I had learned from my father. _

"_I know you're there Kira-chan," father's voice startled me right when I was on the windowsill, making me lose my balance and falling right on my butt on the soft grass outside. I winced as I rubbed my backside, frowning at being caught. _

_A chuckle coming in the direction of the window caught my attention. "Kira-ni-chan should try to be more silent when sneaking up on people," my older brother, Kai, informed me with a smile. "You sounded like a horse on a rampage from the other side of the backyard."_

_I was shocked, "No way! Tou-san probably heard me when I was on the windowsill!" I countered, anger boiling inside me as my brother's grin widened._

"_Now now, Kai. Your sister is right," I smiled at my father's voice of reason while my brother's grin fell from his face, "I heard her when her foot collided with the window panel; those could be quite noisy." Then he directed his attention at me, "next time, Kira, try raising your feet when you climb up. Don't be scared if you feel yourself losing your balance." _

_I smiled widely while I nodded, trying to remember everything that my father said, "I won't be scared next time! I promise!" _

I internally sighed, I was so young back then, so naïve…sometimes I wonder how my father could do it. To raise two children with such vague concepts. He never told me or my older brother what it was _really_ like to be a shinobi. I always figured it was like a game. What we had to do was simply get good grades, practice and avoid feeling fear. I wonder what my father would think of me now. He always seemed to emphasize that I should always work for 'the good of the village', because I carried the 'will of fire' within me and that made me 'a part of the village'.

The village I loved.

The village I swore to protect.

The village I had left.

My escort finally stopped in front of a door. I noticed that we were now in a darker hallway-if that was even possible-and it made my skin crawl. The man turned to look at me and I finally took a good look at his face. He looked around my age with dark skin and clean shaven. A dark green bandana was placed at the front of his forehead and he wore a long cloak around his form. He had dark bleary eyes and his face betrayed battle, for it was slightly marred and jagged. All in all he was intimidating albeit somewhat handsome, standing at least three heads taller than me.

"Wait here." It took me awhile to realize that he had spoken to me. His voice was deep and matched his looks so perfectly it wasn't even funny.

My escort then opened the door to the room, which was actually _darker_ than the hallway, and went inside, closing the door behind him with barely a sound. Now I was alone and it was slowly, but surely, driving me insane. The only light available came from some flickering candles along the top of the hallways and it barely gave me enough light to see anything.

I hugged myself from under my coat, which was wrapped over my form, feeling a sense of foreboding starting to rise. I wanted to go back to Konoha. To my village. To feel the warm breeze on my skin. The smell of the Sakura trees. The bird songs in the morning. To taste that ramen on the Ichiraku's stand where that odd blond boy always was. To see the trees, see the birds, see the sun…See my village.

The door opened startling me slightly. My escort had come back and from the look of slight amusement on his damaged face, he had enjoyed surprising me.

I ignored him while I made my way boldly, or so I thought, inside the dimly lit room. The only thing inside the small room was a wooden desk, behind it a chair, on the chair…someone I couldn't make out. The door closed behind me.

"Kira Hatake?" The steely, silky voice almost made me gasp in surprise as I internally tried to pull myself together. I had to make a good impression on these people and looking like a frightened little kitten was not helping my resolve.

I nodded once, eyes now serious, "yes, sir."

I could tell without looking that the man was studying me as I tried not to squirm uncomfortably under his hidden gaze. He wasn't looking at much. I was twenty three and, fortunately, rather tall with short light blond hair that hung messily around my face and shoulders and dark green eyes. I had freckles tinting my cheeks and nose and I could say that I was fairly attractive until a certain _incident_ happened. It left me with a pretty nasty scar that went from over my left eyebrow all the way down to the beginning of my cheekbone. It passed by the end of my left eye and people would sometimes avoid my gaze just because I was so pitying to look at. It aggravated me.

"Your rank is a bit lower than I would have liked," the man behind the desk commented, sounding suspiciously like my older brother. I could almost picture him smirking as he taunted me.

"I refused to join ANBU," I informed him, making sure my voice sounded as military-like as possible.

"Oh?" Surprise was evident in his voice, "and why is that?"

I hesitated, not liking where this conversation-if you could call it that-was going. "For…personal reasons." I prayed he wouldn't have a sudden curiosity in my personal life. I'd like to keep my past a secret which was the main reason why I was joining this organization in the first place.

"Ah," I almost sighed in relief when I realized that his tone of voice signaled that he wasn't that much interested in my personal life. Two minutes passed and I was starting to feel my nerves acting up again. Was I in or was I not?

"One more question," the man then said, his voice sounding steely again.

"Yes?"

"Why would you join this group? Your criminal records are nonexistent and you had a good allowance. Why would you leave your village when you were living the 'perfect life?" His voice was wavering between amused and serious and it made me wonder if he wasn't used to interrogating.

I shrugged, trying to look as uncaring as possible, "I grew bored."

That earned a laugh from the man and I had the urge to smile, wondering if I had just earned myself a spot in the group. I could see his arms waving faintly in front of him. "Wait," he said, regaining himself, "you left your village on the far south, traveled to the north, to join a mercenary group, to become a possible S-ranked criminal because you were _bored_?"

I managed to smirk, "that about sums it up."

This sent him into another laughing outburst and I wondered if he was even taking this seriously. It almost made me want to rethink about my whole nervous breakdown feat not a few minutes before. He stopped laughing suddenly and I couldn't help the confused look that fell on my face. "You're in."

I blinked a couple of times surprised at his random statement, not quite catching what he meant. "W-What?"

"I said you are in, Hatake. You are now a member of this…group."

The sudden feeling of relief that washed over me felt magical and I smiled widely at him before bowing. "Thank you so much, sir."

He only chuckled in response before I heard his chair screech as he got up. My heart quickened as he made his way around the table. What was he going to do? Test my strength? Give me another test? Congratulate me?

He revealed himself and I almost had to hold my jaw up from surprise. A blush even daring to rise up on my cheeks. The man was taller than I was, with surprisingly bright red hair spiked up along the middle of his head until the end of his neck. Covering only about an inch up his ears the hair was cut shorter and on his right ear he had a turquoise blue tear drop earring. His eyes were a lighter shade of green than my own and I could see an area where his left eyebrow stopped in the middle, probably from a previous injury. He was wearing a black jonin vest from an unknown village and under it a simple black fishnet shirt and black jonin pants with the popular black ninja sandals on his feet. There wasn't a headband to be seen on him, only a gold bandana strapped around his left arm. All in all I'd say he looked no older than twenty five.

Before either of us could speak a word a high female voice spoke up from somewhere behind the handsome man's desk. "Where is he? Where is he? Where's the new recruit?" The voice sounded oddly young for it to belong in such a place. The man merely winked at me-What the?-before I heard the faint steps that signaled someone else was in the room.

A girl no taller than five feet came twirling in, the reason I was so shocked to see her was not the fact that she looked no older than fifteen, but rather the fact that she had a red bandana over her _eyes._ She had astonishingly short bright green hair that hung messily, thought cutely, along her head and wore the same uniform the red-haired man wore, albeit more feminine. She almost literally got in my face, a smile on it as she examined me with no eyes.

"Oh wow! You're a girl!" I was about to concur that I was not a girl but a full grown woman when she kept on talking. "You're pretty too!" That made me look at her as if she was insane. Which, considering where we were was probably not far from the truth.

"And how do you know that?" I blurted out rather arrogantly, rapidly noticing my mistake and staring back at the red-haired man. His smile merely turned into a smirk.

The young girl giggled almost cutely as she smiled up at me. "Don't let the bandana fool you, I can see."

I was about to ask her _how_ when the red-haired man beat me to it. "Tsuki, this is Hatake. Hatake, Tsukimori." The look I gave him must have made him continue. "Here we prefer to use our last names rather than our first ones. Some people prefer to be more private."

The girl, 'Tsuki' as he called her, giggled childishly, "don't worry Hatake-san! It'll only be for awhile. It's only until our organization starts out right."

This caught my attention, "starts out right?" I repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The red-haired man, which I know noticed, had not given me his name, frowned at Tsuki. She feigned shock. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Wait. "This organization is new?" I asked them, not bothering to hide the surprise in my voice. From where I heard it, this unnamed organization was looking for new recruits because it had lost some of its old ones, not because it was recently made. Then realization hit me.

Everyone, from my escort, to the handsome man, to the young girl in front of me looked no older than thirty, meaning that probably all members on the organization were just starting out. A smile crept along my face as I looked at Tsukimori's bandana. She smiled at me. "Oh, she caught up pretty fast. It took Fu-kun a whole week to figure it out."

'Fu-kun' must be another member, I concluded. "So, everyone here is new?" I asked and the handsome red-haired man nodded.

"This organization was founded not too long ago. Tsuki here was the third to join, after another member and myself."

The girl's face seemed to light up at what he said, "That's right!" She screeched, making me slightly twitch at the high tenor of her voice. "Hatake-san is joining with my team, right Micky-kun?"

I just had to snort. "_Micky-kun_?"

The handsome red-haired man, who Tsuki conveniently called 'Micky-kun,' looked at me with an annoyed look on his face. "Short for Mikusa," he explained, avoiding my amused look.

"Mikusa," I repeated, the name sounded odd to my ears. "Micky," I then said, smiling at myself. That one sounded much better.

Micky rolled his eyes while mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'and I am supposed to be the leader' though I couldn't be sure. He then switched his gaze to Tsuki. "Show her around. She _is_ your new teammate after all."

Before I had a chance to react to the fact that a child was supposed to be my new 'teammate,' Tsuki already had me pulled by the arm, rambling about how I was going to love it here and how this organization was going to be-and I quote-'so much fun.'

"_Now, try it again and let's see how it goes," my father told me as I nodded quickly and concentrated on the target about twenty feet away. _

_After I breathed in and out once, just like I had been taught, I threw the kunai with all my strength and looked up once I heard a slight 'thunk'; meaning that the kunai landed on its mark. It landed a few inches below the center point of the target but still within the circle. And my father was almost oozing with joy._

"_That was excellent!" He praised, smiling down at me with his crinkled dark green eyes that I had the honor to inherit. "Kai-kun wasn't able to hit a target this early in life! I am proud to have you as my daughter, Kira."_

_I smiled at my success, happy that my father was proud of me. "Do you think I'll become a good ninja, Tou-san?"_

_He then looked seriously at me, his face void of all emotion. "No, you will not become a good ninja" he told me and I could already feel the tears threatening to fall. He then smiled and ruffled my hair, "you will not become a good ninja, Kira, you will not even become a great one. You will become an _excellent_ shinobi!"_

_At this, my eyes lit up as I made a face at him. He laughed again and leaned down so that we were face-to-face._

"_Do you want some ice cream, darling?"_

_I had the urge to squeal in joy. "Of course, Tou-san! Chocolate for me!"_

I woke up feeling groggy and tired. Yesterday's events playing in my head as I tried to understand them. After my 'welcoming speech' by Micky and interruption by Tsuki I was being showed around everywhere. The base was actually bigger than I had previously thought and it was also much brighter as well. The whole point of the first hallway was to test a new recruit's 'guts' which I had passed 'with flying colors' as Tokodashi, my escort, had put it.

Tsuki had shown me around the base. The only people I met besides Tokodashi, Tsuki and Micky was a rather annoying young man with long dark green hair and brown eyes called Fumewa, Fu for short. He looked younger than me-Tsuki then confirmed that he indeed _was_-wore the same uniform colors everyone else wore-that I now wore as well-and the only difference was that he had a bright yellow bandana around his forehead.

On the subject of bandanas, Tsuki explained to me that they were supposed to be their, or rather, _our_ 'forehead protectors' of sorts. Since we were all missing nin and had no village to call our own, and since Micky did not want to copy the Akatsuki's scratched headband routine, he decided-along with Tsuki-that they would use different colored bandanas to represent our group. I choose mine, from an assortment of dozens of bandanas in a box kept under lockdown-I had to cough to hide my laugh-in the color white. Tsuki looked surprised at my choice and congratulated me for it while Micky just looked distant.

Tsuki also explained how missions and teammates worked out as well. Since our group was just starting out, the coordinating was still a work-in-progress. For now though, we would always work in groups of three. There were twelve members, including Micky who was our so-called leader and apparently, I was in a team with Tsuki and another member, which I was to meet today, called Daakirashi.

After taking a shower, I dressed with my brand new uniform and looked around my new room-literally; no one had used it before I came along-with a sense of pride. It was actually quite nice and looked like it had been clipped from a hotel's add from one of those fancy magazines. It was a rather big room with light peach colored walls, white curtains covered the windows-which looked out toward a _gorgeous_ inner courtyard-a darker peach colored queen bed was positioned in the middle of the room, two night stands perched on each side of it. On the front was a head-dresser with a mirror and a white carpet lay on the empty space between my bed and the door. To top it all off there was a private bathroom in the room with a sink, toilet and tub that allowed for perfect relaxation.

And Micky-_sama_ dared to ask me if I liked it. Please.

Once done with my uniform and placing my hair into a high ponytail, I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered where my white bandana would go. After about a minute of thinking it over I decided to place it around my left bicep, liking how it looked in the mirror.

After locking my door, and already noticing that there was a white line on it to show that it was taken and that it was _my_ room, I made my way down the hall, passed several other rooms with different colored lines on them, to where I was shown by Tsuki the day before where the kitchen was.

I arrived and the smell of breakfast was pungent in the air. My stomach growled like a raging Bengal tiger as I looked around the large kitchen. I saw Tsuki there, along with Toko, short for Tokodashi, which were engrossed too much in their conversation to notice I had entered the room. Seated in the dinner table in the middle of the room where Fu, who was eating, Micky, who was reading the local newspaper, and a young woman who-finally!-looked a little older than I was.

She was pretty, well-busted, with rose-red long hair and dark blue eyes. Besides the normal uniform I could see that she wore a bright pink bandana around her neck like a scarf-never mind that it was the middle of summer and we were indoors.

Micky faintly looked up from his newspaper and spotted me, saving me from the biggest awkward moment in history. He smiled as he lightly, almost unconsciously, touched his earring. "Ah, Hatake-san. Good morning."

Almost immediately all eyes fell on me and I held my ground pretty well, managing to give a "good morning" back and nodding in the direction of the new girl. Tsuki almost ran toward me, a smile on her face.

"Taki-chan, you're awake!"

It took me a second to realize that she was talking to me. "_Taki-chan_?" She chuckled and if it wasn't for the bandana I swear I would have been able to see a blush on her cheeks. "Yeah…Hatake sounds like a boy's name, so I came up with a nickname for you! Taki!"

I smiled more at her explanation than at her new nickname for me. She must've understood that I was smiling because I liked the nickname for she said, "Taki' it is and 'Taki' it will forever be!" Before I had a chance to contradict her Tsuki was already dragging me over to the pink-bandana-wearing girl. She was looking curiously at me, blue eyes watching my every move.

"This is Moka, short for Mokarashi," Tsuki told me and I faintly wondered if everyone in this group I was joining had a nickname. Tsuki then turned to 'Moka,' "Moka-chan, this is Taki, short for Hatake!" Was it just me or was Tsuki the peppiest little girl in the world?

"Nice to see we have another female in the group," Moka said, breaking me from my reverie. I gave her a confused look while she continued. "Daaki-san is boring, Nina-sempai is a compulsive work-a-holic and Tsuki is well…Tsuki." I smiled at her, now knowing that 'Daaki,' which I figured was short for Daakirashi was a female and that 'Nina' was another female which I hadn't met nor heard off. Tsuki was besides me smirking, opting to stay unusually quite at the little comment Moka had directed at her in her previous sentence.

"I don't think of myself as boring, training is only done when necessary and I am older than twenty one," I responded with a smile, earning a 'look' from Tsuki. Moka looked at me seriously for a moment before she chuckled.

"I like you new girl," she told me while I beamed, "we should hang out sometime."

I nodded at her, "I'd like to get to know you better as well."

A spoon clattering was enough to distract all of us for we turned to the source of the sound. Fumewa was looking at the three of us with a look between disgust and annoyance. "Alright, alright!" He yelled while ignoring Micky's glare. "Why don't you ladies quit with the 'female bonding' thing you have and join me to my hidden _quarters_." While I was busy looking shocked Tsuki crossed her arms in front of her chest and I could immediately tell that she was frowning behind her bandana. Moka just looked like she was about to puke.

"In your dreams, lover-boy," the red-head answered spitefully while sending him a glare.

"Are you even eighteen yet?" I asked uncertainly which earned a blush from Fu and a laugh from both Micky and Moka.

Tsuki merely ignored all of us before taking me by the arm again-which seriously, I was going to break any moment now. "Let's go have some breakfast, Taki-chan. We have rice cakes." Now this snapped me out of my daydreaming and signaled for my stomach's inner demon to start growling again.

After an hour of talking and getting to know everyone in the room, except for Micky who was silent the whole time, and meeting with two more members: Nina, short for Ninuwa, who was a very well-built, very tall woman with a kind smile, extremely tanned skin, short dark pink-yes, I said _pink_-hair and wise hazel eyes**.** I immediately liked her and we got along well, except for how much training she said we needed. Seriously, who would do two thousand push-ups just to warm up? My cousin's so called rival-Might Guy was it?-would probably get along well with this woman for he would immediately agree with her vision of training.

The second person I met was Nina's teammate, Rock, short for Rokoyura. He was about my age, looked scrawny and weak, with pale skin, droopy white hair that framed his skinny face and odd dark yellow eyes**.** He was silent the whole time Nina and him got there, but when he spoke everyone heard him, as if he was a wise voice of reason. While Nina wore a brown bandana around her waist almost like a belt, Rock-which name did not fit his countenance-wore an orange one on his left thigh-an odd place to put it if you asked me.

"Ohi, Taki-san," I heard Nina say as she looked me over. I placed my dish in the dishwasher-did you know how handy those could be?-and turned to look at her, signaling that I was listening. "Wanna come training with me and Rock-kun? I'd like to see what you've got." I attempted to smile at her as I had a mental picture on how Rock, with his fragile frame, would survive Nina's definition of training…and then I pictured _myself_ and-

I was saved by Tsuki who, once again, held me by the arm. "Sorry sempai, but Taki needs to meet Daaki-chan, since she is on _our_ team now." Was it just me or did Tsuki sound somewhat possessive? I had no time to think about it before Tsuki spoke again. "We'll be going to Micky-kun's office in about three minutes Taki-chan. Be ready." I nodded, informing her that I understood before she made her way over to Toko who was _still_ eating breakfast.

"So, you're with Daakirashi-san, huh? Ouch." My facial expression must have made Nina continue. "Daakirashi-san is…_odd_." The burly young woman paused, giving it a thought. She then looked at me very seriously and I had the urge to take a step back at her intensity. "Whatever you do, get on her good side and fast. She isn't one to take things like Tsuki, so be careful." She then leaned in to me, "don't stare either." Before I had a chance to comprehend what she meant, Nina was already going toward the door where Rock waiting for her.

'Daakirashi-san is odd'? What was that supposed to mean? Everyone here seemed odd in their own special little way. Why was this one different? By the look on Nina's face and what she told me, Daakirashi was potentially dangerous. Not that I figured there wouldn't be unstable people in the group, but for one of them to be my _teammate_? I knew it had all been too good to be true. 'Don't stare either.' Don't stare at what? I of all people should know what being stared at feels like, what with my scar and everything, so there was no problem in avoiding looking at her, right?

Tsuki came back to fetch me and together we made our way toward Micky's office. Once at the door, Tsuki knocked and waited. After the "come in" from Micky, we walked ourselves in.

The office wasn't as dimly lit as before and I faintly wondered if it was only dimly lit when new recruits were tested. I couldn't expand that thought when I noticed that besides Micky, who was sitting on his desk, there were two other people in the room.

One of them was a very very very-but I tell you-_very_ handsome young man that looked a tad younger than me-darn!-with long spiky dark blue hair and ice blue eyes. He had an almost neon purple bandana strapped to his forehead. The item was unusually long, reaching his lower back.

Besides him was another person and I wondered if this was Daakirashi. She was shorter than the very handsome man besides her wearing the normal organization's jonin uniform, though under it she wore a hooded jacket that covered her whole face, and an indigo-colored bandana strapped at the waist, falling besides her. The only thing I _could_ see was her neck and it was pale beyond belief-paler than even Rock-with one of the nastiest scars in history-worse than even mine. It looked like the right side of her neck and what I could see from her right cheek had been literally ripped off and had healed oddly over time. I figured that was why Daakirashi hid her face; half of it was probably distorted beyond recognition. Now I knew what Nina meant when she told me not to stare.

"Hatake this is Toguro," Micky pointed at the gorgeous young man, "and this is Daakirashi," he pointed at the hooded one.

I nodded and smiled at them both, "it is a pleasure to meet you both."

While Toguro smiled in a breathtaking way and nodded, Daakirashi's visible mouth barely moved in response. "It is also a pleasure for us to meet you, Hatake-san." I internally frowned at Toguro's voice. Such a beautiful sound should not belong in a rogue mercenary group like this one.

I found myself blushing at the look Micky gave me, as if he knew that Toguro was one of the most handsome men on the face of the shinobi world. My supposed leader clapped his hands together as he gave me a knowing look. "Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you three go on with your mission?"

At this I was shocked. "What?" was all I managed to squeak out before Tsuki chimed in.

"Oh, right, Right! Let's go!" What the-I was going on a mission already? With a child and an apparent emotionless psychopath that didn't speak? Without even any training?

My silence must have triggered something in Micky's head for he said, "Don't worry Hatake, you will do fine." Besides noticing the fact that he thought I was worried about _my_ abilities, Tsuki looked like she just won the lottery.

"I'm so excited! I'm gonna go get ready for it!" And with that said Tsuki excitedly exited the room.

Two seconds later, Daakirashi, for the first time since I got here, moved toward the door, exiting it as well, though not at all as excited as Tsuki had been. I grimaced.

"Hm," I turned to see that the delightful sound had come from Toguro who had what just had to be the hottest pout in history. "Daaki is a little cold to people she doesn't know," then he looked at me square in the eye and my heart ridiculously skipped a beat. "But she'll warm up eventually. You believe me right?"

The only pathetic thing I could do was nod. He smiled breathtakingly again and turned to Micky, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "I'll be going now…Nina-chan and Rock-kun should have already started training." That meant that Toguro was the third member in Nina's group. Micky merely nodded, his eyes fixated on me.

Toguro emitted a sound between a chuckle and a laugh and I couldn't help but wonder were this man came from. Was he always this charming? He then walked beside me and gave me a slight nod while _smirking_. "Good luck on your mission, Taki-san, and tell Tsuki and Daaki to not leave you behind." If he wasn't so gorgeous I would have felt insulted, though the only thing I felt was dizziness from how close he was and how nice he made my new nickname sound.

Once he left I heard Micky breath out. "Try to ignore Toguro-kun. He doesn't realize the…_effect_ he has on people."

I narrowed my eyes. "Really? He wasn't doing it on purpose?"

"Have you ever heard of the Toguro clan?"

"No," I answered simply, frowning in confusion.

"Besides its kekkei-genkai, the Toguro clan is a very special variety of clan in Snow Village, though there are a handful of other clans like his they are all located in other parts of the continent." Micky smirked at something in amusement. "Toguro left his clan for freedom since all of the Toguro clan's members have-how do I say it?-exceptionally good genetics?"

Realization washed over me as my memory unconsciously reminded me of a lesson in the academy when I was much younger. Clans like the Toguro clan were better known for their beauty than skill. Freedom is rare when your clan wants you to marry someone that merely compliments your looks and gives you even more attractive spawn.

"So Toguro-san left just for that?"

Micky nodded and I figured changing the subject was a good idea. I breathed out before I looked at Micky in the eyes. "So…A clue of what to expect?" I asked, shrugging a little.

He seemed to think about it and I couldn't help but notice how he went up to touch his earring like he did at breakfast this morning. I wonder if it is a habit of his…

"Expect the unexpected I suppose," was the only thing he said before he shooed me away. "Now go, I have work to do." And so, with no alternative I prepared myself for the 'unexpected' with a sense of heavy nostalgia.

...

...

...

If you've read this far I congratulate you. I take any review, good or bad, even if it's a short "Please update!" or a long detailed description of what you liked and didn't like. I'll take anything. Also message if you are confused! I'll answer any questions in the next chapter.

...

Now about the story itself.

Yup, a lot of characters, but don't worry, I don't expect you to memorize their names and looks so quickly. They will all have their respective spotlights as the story progresses.

So, basically it's a mercenary group (yes, like Akatsuki but much much different) and their quirky adventures. I'm not very good with humor so bear with me here.

The story is centralized on Kira, or as you will know her from now on, Taki, and she's obviously the one you'll get to know first. I made her a little older than the average OC, but I still thinks it's gonna work out well. Not sure if this story will turn mature (I'm not good at lemons or anything of that sort) but it will become darker as the plot thickens.

Yup, it will also have some romance, humor (or a failed attempt of it), and lot's of action (hopefully) so please wait patiently for the next chapter!

Leave a review! (Though I highly doubt I'll get any anytime soon)


	2. We Commence

Before you ask, yes, there are flashbacks in every chapter. I know some people don't really like them and that's why I made sure to keep them short. They are essential for the plot and without them you won't understand much of what will go down later on.

Please enjoy!~

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Naruto? Because I know I don't.**

...

...

...

"_Now now, Kira-chan. This is your first mission as a gennin, so take it easy alright?" My mother told me as she handed me my bag where all the basic items for travel were in._

_I nodded, too excited to really pay attention. "Don't worry, Ka-san," I told her with a confident smile, "I'll be fine."_

"_The girl's right," that was my father's voice and his seemed to be completely full of pride in contrast to my mother's half-worried one. I smiled at him as he patted my head. "Kira is gifted," he then continued smiling down at me. "She will do fine."_

_Though my mother looked unconvinced she still answered with a "oh, alright."_

_My smile widened at her reluctance before I realized something. "Tou-san," I said, gaining my father's attention. "Can I ask you something?"_

_My father nodded, "well of course. What is it?"_

_I thought over my question, placing my hand on my chin. I then looked up and met his gaze again. "What should I expect on my first mission?"_

_My father chuckled while patting my head again. "The unexpected, Kira. Expect the unexpected."_

An hour after my reunion with Daakirashi and the very handsome Toguro I was standing at the entrance of the base besides Tsuki and the aforementioned Daakirashi. To say I was worried about the mission was an understatement; after all, I didn't even know where we were headed or what the mission was about. So I decided to voice my thoughts. "_Where_ are we going exactly?" I was not in the mood to 'expect the unexpected'.

Tsuki looked at me as if I was mad. "What?" she asked confused, "did Daaki-chan not fill you in after I left?"

The look I gave her must have made her understand that no, 'Daaki' had _not_ informed me of the mission. Tsuki gave her a side glance and I imagined her raising an eyebrow at the immobile Daakirashi. "We are supposed to retrieve a stolen scroll some rogues took from a noble in the neighboring village." She then turned to look at me. "Pretty easy stuff."

I nodded, "where are they right now?"

Tsuki tilted her head to the side in thought opening and closing her mouth in the process, "I don't…remember," she mumbled to herself while still thinking.

"A day away." The voice was so feminine and unreal that I almost _believed_ it came from an angel.

It wasn't until Tsuki laughed and said, "Ah, right! Thanks Daaki-chan," that I noticed that the voice had belonged to Daakirashi. Then she started walking and both Tsuki and I followed behind while I was still trying to recollect myself from the shock.

After about three hours of walking on an unmarked path, Tsuki, who had been besides me the whole time chattering about her past missions and whatnot leaned into me and with an amused whispered voice asked, "Daaki-chan has a pretty voice, doesn't she?"

I immediately stared at Daakirashi's form a few feet in front of us and fortunately not within earshot. I looked at Tsuki's smiling face with a raised eyebrow. "Have you seen her face?" What was a better way to counter a question than with another question?

From the furrowing on her bandana I could tell that Tsuki was frowning. She shook her head, "Not even a glimpse." That crushed my spirits a little.

"Has _anyone_ in the group seen it?"

Tsuki pursed her lips. "I can't be sure…"

"Do you think it's…_deformed_?" I whispered, sending another look at Daakirashi. She was still walking like before, with her hands in her pockets and looking like she wasn't listening into our conversation.

"You know, a few months ago, I actually asked her if I could see her face," Tsuki said with a monotone voice.

My eyes widened. "You did? What happened?"

"She ignored me…"

I couldn't help but laugh at the face she put when she said the last statement. Daakirashi gave us a side glance as a warning and I immediately shut my mouth and continued walking.

After walking for at least six hours, taking ten minute breaks once in a while, Daakirashi stopped. Tsuki and I were a ways behind her, chitchatting about the other members in the group and the name the group had. Apparently the group was called Yaoke-Mae which meant 'predawn,' signifying how we-I decided to add myself since I was now a part of the group-act 'before the dawn.'

We stopped behind her and I wondered if there was danger nearby. Sensing nothing I decided to voice my thoughts, "why did we stop?"

Daakirashi half-turned around and I was glad she was showing the side of her face that was not scarred. Tsuki seemed to have understood the look. "We camp here."

Though I was touchy on the subject of camping at six in the afternoon I preferred to stay silent in the matter, opting to just play along.

Once we were all settled and had a campfire started, Daakirashi, who had been sitting in silence while Tsuki and I talked, stood up suddenly, startling not only me but Tsuki as well.

"What's wrong?" Tsuki asked while she and I both tensed and stood up as well.

I couldn't tell if Daakirashi was also listening for enemy presence or stalling-because I did not think that Daakirashi could do hesitation. The hooded one then titled her head to the side and, once again, Tsuki interpreted. "Ah, she wants us to go to bed."

Bed at eight at night? I frowned while Tsuki stood up and started cleaning around the campfire. "Isn't it a little early to go to bed?" I whispered to Tsuki once I was sure Daakirashi was out of earshot.

Tsuki lightly chuckled, "not if we're getting up at three in the morning," she informed me. "Daaki-chan likes to start things very early to catch the enemy off guard."

Three in the-"really?" I whispered back, sounding harsher than I intended. Tsuki merely smirked at me as she stretched. Knowing that yes, we were really going to wake up at three in the frickin' morning, I made my way toward the tent we had set up besides the campfire.

"You sleep to the left, Taki-chan," I heard Tsuki say from behind me. I nodded, noticing the three sleeping bags on the floor of the tent.

A few minutes later Daakirashi, Tsuki and I were all safely tucked inside our respective sleeping bags. I started to nod off a little-from walking so much throughout the day I figured-before a sudden thought entered my mind. Would Daakirashi take off her cloak to sleep? I decided to wait a few more minutes before I attempted to find out. After waiting for a respective amount of time I looked over Tsuki, who was very fast asleep, and sneaked a glance at Daakirashi. My hopes dropped when I noticed that Daakirashi slept with her cloak on and she was turned away from me, the only thing I could see was her back. I internally sighed as I laid back down, falling into unconsciousness a few minutes later.

It was exactly three o'clock in the damn morning when Daakirashi, Tsuki and I awoke. Twenty minutes later the tent had been stored and the campfire had been extinguished. The three of us made our way, faster now, toward where Daakirashi knew the enemy was camping out. We were to launch a surprise attack on them and I was thrilled. Surprise attacks were my known specialty.

We arrived at the camp silently, walking through the middle of it as if we belonged there. I saw Daakirashi point at something in one of the tents. Even though my night vision was hazy I could still tell that the tent she was pointing at housed the stolen scroll we were to retrieve. Tsuki smiled eerily in the dark as she took out two short swords from her back. I followed her example and took out my own katana, stretching my shoulders before the battle commenced. I saw Daakirashi-with no visible weapons-signal us to each take a tent. Tsuki took the one with the scroll while I took the one besides it. Daakirashi had the last two tents by herself and I faintly wondered if she could handle them. I swallowed as I prepared my chakra to come out of hiding. Tsuki raised her hand as one of her swords grazed the tent's entrance. I copied her as she counted downward with her fingers.

Three.

Two.

One.

I un-masked my chakra and slashed through the soft fabric of the tent as if it was paper. I counted four men sleeping inside. The one closest to me was awake and I slashed him across the chest, incapacitating him immediately. The groan that escaped his lips-and the yelling and clashing sounds from the outside-woke the remaining three of the group, though one of them seemed to be too slow to react, probably a genin ranked rouge.

The second man, the one sleeping behind the man I possibly killed, launched himself at me groggily. I blocked his punch easily with my sword and countered it with a fierce kick to the stomach that probably broke a few of his ribs. As man number two doubled over I seized the opportunity and jumped over him to launch yet another kick, this time using man number two's back for support. I landed the hit on man number three's jaw, cracking it delightfully and sending him spiraling to the edge of the tent, tilting the walls and roof to the side. I felt a rush of air to my left and easily avoided man number four's, the last man's, fist. I gripped my sword harder and thrust it deep into his stomach after I had successfully turned the blade professionally in my hand. He looked up at me as blood gushed out of his mouth and smiled. That was when I felt another presence come at me from behind. The man I had impaled my sword into turned out to be a log and said katana got imbedded deeply inside it preventing me from using it further. Stupid substitution jutsu. I cursed my luck as I swiftly turned around by dodging a kick directed at my shin. I countered with another kick at the man, attempting to get some ground-limited as it was-between us. Man number one stood up again and as he did I promptly used him as a shield when man number four attempted to hit me with a number of shuriken. I threw now-dead man number one toward man number four and made a beeline for one of the sleeping bags. Once in hand, I took out two kunais, balancing them perfectly with only my right hand.

Man number four was on his feet again and he looked livid with rage. Before he took out any weapons from the weapons holster he had strapped to his left thigh, I launched my first kunai at him, piercing his arm right to the bone. The man's cry was then dulled by the second kunai I threw at him, now lodged deep and through his nasal cavity. Seeing that his comrade was now dead, man number three said something unintelligible-I had broken his jaw-in rage and launched himself at me. I sidestepped noting how this one was way under the ranks of the other three. Noticing that I was not taking him seriously the guy took a few steps back and I had my opportunity.

I directed my chakra to my feet and body flickered away. I later reappeared behind him, sleeping bag now spread out in both my hands. He noticed me behind him and quickly, a little too quickly for a genin, made a few hand signs. Just as I had placed the sleeping back over his head, the earth under the tent started to shake. I dodged a spiked rock that had emerged from the ground, taking my hostage with me, though the surprise at being attacked form below me managed to form a three inch gash on my right thigh.

Man number three was struggling for air as I took another step to the side, dodging another rock. While he clawed at my hands, though the gloves protected me fully, I waited for his air to run out. Once I knew that he was dead I let him go and picked up my katana from the floor, it seemed that somehow it had gotten loose of the log. The jutsu had stopped and I let out a breath I had not realized I had been holding.

I walked out of the tent and into the center of the destroyed camp where I could see Tsuki and Daakirashi speaking to each other, it seemed, quietly; both looking like they had not just fought a pack of rogues. As weak and vulnerable as they seemed I needed to remind myself that these two were fully capable ninja that could kill without second thoughts.

Once I was in sight Tsuki's face lit up. "Taki-chan!" She said, motioning for me to join them. I noticed that in her hands she held the scroll we were to retrieve unscathed and in perfect condition. I bowed my head at them in acknowledgement before Tsuki continued talking, this time she was turned to Daakirashi.

"See, Daaki, I told you she could do it." Daakirashi made no move to comment and merely tilted her head into my general direction. Even though I couldn't see her eyes-or her face for that matter-a chill still went down my spine as I noticed that for the first time since we met, Daakirashi was giving me her attention. Too say it was unnerving was an understatement.

Then Tsuki noticed something I had forgotten. "Oh my, Taki-chan! You're bleeding!" As if the kid had never seen blood in her life. Sheesh.

I held out my hands and attempted to smile at her worried face. "It's nothing, just a scrape. I got a little clumsy."

The girl completely ignored me. "Come come," she urged, "sit down so I can bandage it."

I sighed more in amusement than in annoyance. Tsuki was just a bundle of emotion, wasn't she? I complied with her request though, as I gingerly sat down to let her 'do her magic' as she put it. While Tsuki was busy with my wound I turned to look at the third member of our party. Daakirashi seemed to be staring at something in the distance, her mouth-which I noticed, was at least not scarred-held in a thin line.

Once Tsuki was done and my thigh was nicely tended to, the three of us slowly made our way back to base, the scroll tucked securely inside Tsuki's bag. After a few hours, however, we all stopped in a restaurant situated in a small town that we passed through on our way to the base. Since we completed the mission successfully, Tsuki informed me, we all deserved a good meal, a good bath, and a good night's sleep. Which was why we were going to stay at the inn placed conveniently besides the restaurant. After we were seated inside in one of the more private booths of the gig we all ordered our food, well, Tsuki and I ordered our food while Daakirashi-through Tsuki-merely asked for mint tea.

As we waited for the food to arrive I tried to bond with my new teammates some more. "So," I said, gaining Tsuki's attention immediately while Daakirashi showed no sign of ever hearing me, "how long have you two known each other?"

Tsuki seemed happy to answer, "Only about a year," she replied and I could imagine her sending a look toward the immobile Daakirashi. "We met after we crossed paths in Lightning Country." I nodded imagining how Tsuki could deal with a person like Daakirashi if she ever met her for the first time. I know what _I_ would have done. Run.

"How…did you get that scar, Taki-chan?"

I blinked as my hand instinctively flew to the pale scar to the left of my eye, tracing it slowly with my fingers. Memories immediately filled my head as I tried to reign in my emotions. It was just a simple question. I could answer it, right? Tsuki seemed to notice the change. "Taki, are you alright?"

"Tsuki," this time Daakirashi's silky voice rang out, her tone held warning as she turned her head slightly in Tsuki's direction.

Tsuki looked like a child caught trying to eat cookies before dinner. "I'm sorry, Taki." She answered guiltily, "sometimes I get ahead of myself."

"It's fine," I answered gruffly, accepting her apology with a smile while placing my hand back on the table. Not a second later our food arrived and we all dropped into an awkward-though slightly comfortable-silence.

As I started eating I stole a glance at Daakirashi, feeling thankful that she spoke before Tsuki made me cry like a little girl. The hooded one merely drank from her mint tea slowly, seemingly lost in thought. Just as I was halfway into my delicious Tonkatsu Donburi two men and a woman sat on the booth behind us. They looked like wealthy landowners going on a routine business meeting in one of the fancy restaurants in town.

"There was another one found, my lord," the woman said quietly to one of the men. Okay, maybe _one _was a wealthy landowner and the other two were servants of some kind.

"Where exactly?" The man sounded very excited.

"In an area north of here, about two to three days in carriage," One if you were a ninja. That meant that whatever, or whoever they were looking for was probably close to our base. What a coincidence.

"Ah, really? And what clan does this one come from?"

This time the second man spoke, "the Toguro clan."

Almost immediately Tsuki, Daakirashi and I froze for a millisecond before we continued eating-drinking in Daakirashi's part-as if we heard nothing. I strained my ears some more, this conversation was obviously not supposed to be overheard, but shinobi of my capacity could easily listen in.

"The Toguro clan?" The man said in amazement before he was shushed by one of his subordinates. He complied by saying in a much lower voice, "Male or female?"

I could almost hear the smirk in the woman's voice. "Male, about eighteen. Very handsome." Those descriptions fit our Toguro vaguely though perfectly. Just who were these people? And were they talking about our Toguro? I looked at Daakirashi who had just finished her tea and was almost stone still listening.

"Ah, this one is young. Perfect for the collection." Collection? The 'lord' continued speaking. "If we can acquire him, all I would be missing from the collection would be a Jotarou, a Merusa, and a-" he was cut off by a waitress asking us if we wanted more drinks. I told her to bring more tea and she left.

Now the male subordinate was talking. "We will be sure to get you one of those as well, though that last clan has been extinct for a good thirteen years." The rest was being said to himself, "I doubt there are any left."

The woman decided to change the subject. "Of course we will get you a Jotarou and a Merusa, but first we need to acquire the Toguro. Would you like to know more about the one we found, my lord?"

The 'lord' most probably nodded. "I would like to know where he is located at."

"Our sources are hazy but we know that he recently joined a mercenary group supposedly called 'Yaoke-Mae' to the north. They've been gaining quite the reputation."

Yes, they _were_ talking about our Toguro.

Both Tsuki and I turned to look at Daakirashi who still had not moved an inch. The man continued talking. "As to where the group is located, we are still searching on that."

Suddenly I wasn't feeling so hungry…

...

...

...

Yeah, um...don't get used to long chapters like the first one since it was kind of a preview...of sorts. If there will be a long chapter coming up I will say it in the previous chapter.

Okay, well yes...

There is a plot! And some inner conflict! Yay for drama!

I managed to squeeze an action scene out of me because even though I said there would be plenty of it I am not so good at actually writing it down. I hope you liked my attempt.

What do you think of the story so far?

Please review with your answers, thanks~!

PS: Yes, I will still post a good number of NejiTens here and there since they are my favorite Naruto couple. I'm not so sure about other pairings though. Maybe I'll put up a SasuSaku or NaruHina eventually but don't hold your breath. Thanks again for reading.


	3. We Have the Scroll

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not my own to claim.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_I concentrated as sweat started to bead on my forehead, the forehead protector off for once and in my room since we were supposed to be in a week-long vacation-by "we" I meant my family and I-and I had been outside practicing on chakra control-even though my father specifically told me not too._

_I smiled mischievously as I masked my chakra as much as my twelve-year-old body could and very silently made my way toward the window panel that led to the kitchen where I knew my father was reading the newspaper. After I double-checked that he was indeed inside I grabbed the edge of the window panel taking into account to be extra careful on the noise I made. _

_I silently counted to myself. _

_Three. _

_Two._

_One._

_I had a kunai to my father's throat and a very big smile on my face as I heard him laugh in content. I lowered my weapon as I joined him, knowing that I had gotten him by surprise._

"_Ah, Kira-chan! Neither I nor your brother noticed your assault!" It was then that I noticed by older brother was there as well. Though instead of looking happy like my father was, Kai looked angry._

_Really angry._

_Before I could speak my father spoke, "not even Kai-kun could sneak up on me unnoticed like that, let alone when he was your age."_

_I unconsciously smiled at my father's proud look while in the background Kai left the table silently._

"A collection of people from different clans?" Micky whispered to himself as he started to pace behind his desk.

After the overheard conversation in the restaurant Tsuki, Daakirashi and I high-tailed it to the base, no rests taken. We had arrived not a few hours later-record time might I add-rushing into Micky's office like we owned the place. After explaining in full detail what happened-and delivering the stolen scroll successfully-Micky had summoned Toguro to his office, where Tsuki and I had to explain the situation all over again.

Seriously, I really needed to go to bed.

"I was never aware that I was being tracked by someone, I deeply apologize for this inconvenience, Micky-sama," Toguro said in his very dreamy voice as he bowed his head slightly.

Micky almost smiled at his politeness, "there is no need for apologizes, Toguro. You are a part of this group and as your teammates it is our duty to lend our help." I was surprised at how nice-if you could use that word-Micky was being to the worried Toguro, who looked very guilty.

"What are we going to do?" Tsuki asked, taking a step forward.

Micky sat back down on the chair looking very deep in thought. He then looked toward us. "For now, just be on our guard. They don't know where we are located so we just have to maintain a lower profile than before. We don't know how many they are, but if they were good enough to track us then we'll act as if they have high-ranked shinobi amongst them. We will suspend all missions to the south until further notice. Toguro," Toguro looked at Micky expectantly, "your team, along with Daakirashi's team will have no missions for a month." We all nodded.

It was understandable that Micky would suspend our missions. The mysterious lord was searching for Toguro, so maintaining him inside the base would ensure his safety. Tsuki, Daakirashi and I would have probably been spotted back at the restaurant. The lord's people would probably connect the dots.

"For now, you three,"-meaning Tsuki, Daakirashi and myself-"rest. You did very well on your mission despite the inconvenience. You are dismissed. Toguro, stay here. We have some more things we need to discuss."

As Toguro muttered a "yes, sir" quietly, Tsuki, Daakirashi and I made our way out the door and to the living room. A place where there were only a few worn couches and two broken tables sitting inside a rather spacious room that looked like it could use a big remodeling. Even so, I sat down on the nearest couch with a sigh, welcoming the surprising comfortableness coming from the furniture.

"So we have a month without missions, huh?" Tsuki asked aloud to no one in particular. I opened my eyes and stared at her.

"Seems so," I answered offhandedly, too tired to really care. Then I remembered something from before. "Do you guys know how many clans follow the practice Toguro's clan follows?" Tsuki looked confused while Daakirashi stood immobile by the door. I sighed again, this time out of frustration while trying to remember the hazy lessons from the academy. Back then it had seemed so trivial.

"Twelve." Both Tsuki and I looked at Daakirashi as if she had grown a second head, though I rapidly composed myself as I thought over what she had said.

"So if that 'lord' was searching for one person of each clan then he must have nine in his custody, correct?" I asked, remembering that Toguro was not the only one being hunted.

Daakirashi nodded once while Tsuki placed a hand on her chin. "I wonder what he wants them for. I mean, a 'collection' seems so odd. To go through so much trouble just to catch them…" I frowned. Tsuki was right. What else could that mysterious lord be hiding?

Right then the door opened revealing Nina, Rock and two other men with them.

Once Nina's eyes fell on me, she smiled and started walking toward me. "Well, well, it seems the newbie survived, eh?" She said with a chuckle while hitting me-quite hard!-on the shoulder. At the same time I wondered if she meant that I had survived the mission or that I had survived Daakirashi, probably both.

One of the men, a burly one, with dark brown hair in a low ponytail, blue eyes a shade darker than Moka's, and a gray bandana around his neck, sat next to me, a smirk on his face. He half-bowed in my direction, "I'm Gurai, this-" he pointed at the other young man I didn't know. This one was a tad skinnier than Gurai, with light blond hair and light brown eyes wearing a black bandana on his forehead-"is Sasho, short for Sashimoto. You must be Taki-san," after I nodded he took a good look at me, making me feel a tad self-conscious. "You're a lot prettier than Rock-sempai described you. He just merely said you were 'good looking' in his half-ass way of saying it. But I think you're _very _beautiful." I had to lean back from the closeness Gurai showered me with.

I attempted to smile sweetly, "oh no, you are too kind." Must be some kind of mental retardation to believe that someone like me was pretty let alone beautiful. I still could see that he was glad that I didn't tell him off. In fact, he looked a little too happy for comfort.

"I'm glad you can take a compliment. Unlike _other_ people I know," I was sure that was meant for Tsuki, since she looked away pointedly.

"Anyway," Gurai turned back to look at me, "what's such a pretty girl like you, doing in such an ugly organization like this?"

I scoffed as I looked at him seriously, "what do _you_ think?"

He looked at me for a second before he burst out laughing. A shame his laugh wasn't as lovely as Toguro's. Sashimoto sat next to Gurai and leaned forward. "I heard you were successful on your first mission. I congratulate you." On the other hand, this guy sounded more like a robot than anything else.

Either way I nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, though my mission was only successful because of the help from my teammates."

Nina then butted in, "besides, it sounded pretty easy." She then hit me again-that shoulder was going to hurt tomorrow-"Though I have to admit, Taki-san is pretty tough, takes someone with guts to survive a day with Daakirashi, let alone two. That 'girl' has no soul."

Suddenly the room was engulfed in silence as all eyes turned to look at Daakirashi. Nina, who was smiling in a challenging way, was also staring, eyes narrowed in excitement. Finally, after about ten seconds of staring, Daakirashi, who seemed unaffected by the whole thing, made her way slowly to the door.

When it closed, everyone except Nina let out a sigh of relief. Tsuki was the first to speak. "That was mean, Nina-chan!" She sounded close to tears, "You could've hurt her feelings!"

Nina scoffed, "Daakirashi _has_ no feelings, right guys?" While Sasho, Rock and I pretended not to listen, Gurai spoke.

"Meh, she keeps to herself a lot. Don't mean she doesn't have feelings." He then shrugged. "It wouldn't matter if you _did_ hurt her feelings. You could have started a fight, Nina-san." I have to admit I was impressed; for such a player Gurai was actually quite intelligent. I faintly wondered if that was what he had been chosen for.

Nina smirked, "I'd like to see what she's got."

Just then the door opened again and everyone tensed unconsciously. Fortunately, it was only the very handsome Toguro wearing a pensive look on his face. Almost immediately both Nina and Tsuki were standing on either side of him. It seems I wasn't the only one to have noticed the man's looks. "Are you okay, Toguro-kun?" Tsuki asked, her face looking crestfallen.  
Toguro gave a small smile that managed to produce a small blush on not only me but Tsuki and Nina as well-I could've sworn I heard a scoff from Gurai. "I have had better days, I suppose…Anyway," his tone suddenly brightened, "has anyone seen where Daaki-chan is? I thought she had joined you here."

Sasho then answered that, as if there was nothing wrong. "She left in response to Nina-san's words on her instability."

While everyone but Gurai and Nina, who was looking like she was going to murder Sasho, looked shocked, Toguro took a step back away from the burly woman. Disbelief was evident on his features as he spoke. "What? Nina, really?"

The accused looked at me in alarm. I shrugged back at her, as much as I liked Nina I didn't know her very well and to defend her against something that she _did_ do was a little too far to go for me. She seemed to notice my reasoning and, sighing, she faced Toguro.

"Yeah, I did." Toguro continued to stare at her as if waiting for her to say something else. Nina shook her head, "look if you want me to apologize to Daakirashi-_san_ then you are aiming to high." A pregnant pause. "I don't really trust her."

And right then I noticed there were as much problems inside the organization as there were out of it...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Short but sweet...I hope.

I believe people like my NejiTens more than they like this story.

*shame shame shame* (on me)

Anyway...

Yup...more drama in the form of inner conflict! (and I am aware that this wasn't as exciting as it should be but it will get better; promise).

And Taki-chan keeps having more of her odd flashbacks. If you haven't noticed already, she is slightly older in every new memory.

Right...

Thanks for reading!~


	4. The Training Starts

**Disclaimer: Despite that the characters mentioned in this story are mine, Naruto and it's affiliates, are not.**

...

...

...

It was very early morning the next day when I woke up from a peaceful, much needed slumber. I stretched, listening how my muscles protested in response and turned to my left to check the time on my clock. "What? Five a.m…?" I grumbled sleepily, dropping myself unto the bed again. I wanted to sleep until at least ten and now my traitorous body wants me to wake up at five? Ugh. I got out of bed either way and made my way to the adjoined bathroom. After doing what I had to do, and not bothering to brush my hair-leaving it in a ponytail-I opened the door to my room and the chilly air greeted me in the hallway.

Since it was about 5:30 a.m. in the morning I doubted anyone would be up at this hour, so I was very surprised when I found out that Fumewa, Sashimoto, Moka, Toguro and Daakirashi were all up and having breakfast-well, all except Daakirashi who seemed to be drinking some sort of tea.

I greeted them all politely and went over to the counter area where already there was a hot breakfast ready to be eaten. The counter consisted of a table that hosted five metal containers with a small burst of blue flame beneath them and gas pumps feeding the fire. Inside each container was a moderate amount of different kinds of breakfast foods, there was eggs, bacon, toast, oatmeal and some other traditional edible food.

I got myself a few rolled sweet omelets, rice, and some miso soup. I went over to the refrigerator and poured myself some orange juice to go with it. Once done serving my food I sat down next to Moka who seemed almost as sleepy as I wanted to be. I noticed that Fumewa was giving me the eye while Sashimoto was chatting at him something that was probably uninteresting. From the farthest table to my left I could see Toguro and Daakirashi. Toguro seemed to be the one speaking in that conversation and I couldn't help but get somewhat lost in the way he ate and talked at the same time. A slight pang of jealousy hit me, surprising me, as I realized he was giving his full attention on Daakirashi, laughing when she had barely moved to give him any indignation. I shrugged off the feeling almost immediately replacing it with a scowl.

"I heard Micky-sama suspended your team missions for a month." I tore my gaze away from Toguro and Daakirashi and directed it toward Moka.

"So it seems. Though it is understandable."

Moka nodded, "so what are you planning to do while being stuck here for a month?" I blinked, taking a bite from one of the rolls. My silence must have been answer enough. "Have you thought about training?"

Training? "Where exactly?" I asked. The only indoor training facility we had was always taken by someone and I was never in the mood to fight with my own teammates and we couldn't use the inner courtyard since it was a recreational area. Training was off limits there.

"You can use the outdoor training ground."

"Doesn't Nina-san's team train there?" I don't think I'd stand a good ten minutes in Nina-training before collapsing. Besides, she had spoken wrongly about my teammate and I wanted to stay away from her for now.

Moka took a sip of whatever she was drinking. "Just because Nina-sempai, Rock-sempai and Toguro-kun train there doesn't mean it's always occupied. You can go train after breakfast, Nina-sempai's team goes there after five and my team goes there between lunch and dinner. The rest train inside."

Ah, so that was how it worked. Training facilities were limited but not nonexistent and as much as I wanted to train all day to increase my skills I had to wait my turn like everyone else. I stole a glance at where Daakirashi and Toguro were sitting and wondered where Daakirashi and Tsuki would usually train. Apparently, they were the only ones without a third partner since the organization was formed.

Fumewa then decided to butt in with Sashimoto on his tail. "Hey sweethearts," he greeted idiotically, "you girls talking about me?"

While I was busy scowling, Moka answered, "hmm, we hadn't even noticed you were in the room until know…"

Sashimoto blinked a few times, "that is odd, I saw both of you acknowledge him when you were speaking to each other."

Before Moka throttled Sashimoto I spoke, "ah, then I was right Moka-san, the animal that we thought looked like Fumewa-san really is Fumewa-san!"

Moka, of course, followed my lead imitating fake surprise while Fumewa snorted angrily and Sashimoto merely watched in interest. While I laughed the door opened behind us. Moka and I turned to see Micky and Tsuki in the doorway. While Tsuki smiled brightly and gave us all a loud 'good morning', Micky barely gave us any acknowledgement and looked like he wanted to sleep some more. He locked eyes with me though and I could have sworn a small smile spread across his lips before he turned toward the kitchen. Tsuki followed behind him mumbling something about what she should eat.

I turned to Moka, noticing something odd. "Does everyone in the organization get up this early?"

The red head merely shrugged back, eyes looking sleepy. "It's a habit we all got. I'm surprised everyone's not here yet."

The rest of breakfast was filled with quiet murmuring and the occasional laugh; to tell the truth it was actually starting to feel like home to me.

_Shouting was the first thing that greeted me as I made my way home. I had been a chunin for only a few days and today was to be my brother, Kai's, jonin examination. I was excited for him since he had failed the last jounin exam six months ago and had been training very hard ever since. He had been mostly frustrated and would completely submerge himself in what he was doing, ignoring everyone around him. _

_I neared my home as thunder sounded overhead noting me that it was going to rain. A thunderbolt flashed in the distance and there was a sound resembling a crash coming from my normally peaceful house. _

_With widened eyes I ran over to my house, opening the door to the living room. "You know what could happen to you, right?" That was my father and he was shouting. My father __**never**__ shouted._

"_That guy cheated last year and purposely made me lose. He-"_

_My father cut Kai's statement short. "It doesn't matter what he did, Kai! __**You killed him!**__"_

_And that was when my hell began…_

Breakfast was over and I was making my way toward the supposedly clear training ground outside. I excited the hidden base through a series of secret passageways I already had memorized since the day Micky accepted me into the organization. I stepped into a clearing and lo' and behold there he was, sitting under one of the many trees surrounding the barren area. If I wouldn't have known any better Micky would look almost asleep, his eyes closed and his body fully relaxed.

I was about to leave him be and go back to my room when he spoke, "if you are here to train then you are welcome to."

I raised an eyebrow as I neared him; he had still not opened his eyes. "Won't you be disturbed?"

This time he did open his eyes and stretched his shoulders while holding a bored look in his eye. "Would you like to spar, Taki-san?"

The use of my nickname sent shivers down my spine-I wondered if he had been going for that. "You mean, spar with you?" Ugh. That came out very stupidly.

He shot me a sly smile as he stood up, "Yes, spar with me." I could almost hear the laugh hidden behind his comment.

I composed myself and smiled, "Alright," I cracked my neck, "though I must warn you I am much stronger than I look."

Micky smiled back, "so am I." And he shot himself toward me.

Noticing that he was only using taijutsu I followed his lead, dodging both the blow to my face and the one to my stomach. I attempted to kick him on the right side of his ribs but instead of dodging it like I thought he would, he grabbed my foot. With a triumphant grin on his face he took a step back and destroyed my balance. To gain it back I used the momentum from the hold to raise myself and give him a roundhouse kick in the face. He anticipated my move and let go of my leg making a move to block my kick. I actually stopped my kick mid-way, surprising him, and threw a punch toward the other side of his face. He surprised me right back by stopping it with not a block but a punch of his own.

I gasped as fire raced through my right hand; I had not expected him to counter my punch with his own. I could see him smirk from the corner of my eye as he shot to punch me-with the same fist!-on the side of my face. Unfortunately he contacted and I realized his specialization was taijutsu since I heard a slight crack as my right cheek broke. Anger raced through me as I also realized that he had cheated in inviting me to fight a taijutsu battle with him when that was not my specialty. With the force from the blow I blindly threw a strong chakra-enhanced kick at his face. I smirked-then flinching when it hurt-when I heard a resounding crack as my kick broke his cheek.

I jumped a few feet back, stroking my cheek as a strong metallic taste filled my mouth. When I looked to my front Micky was standing upright, a slight confused look on his face. "That was…" he trailed off as he touched the side of his face, "very good."

I would have smiled had my cheek not hurt so much.

"Good enough for a jonin?" I teased, walking closer to him.

He exaggerated thinking over it. "Good enough for ANBU," he praised and my cheeks turned a very embarrassing tint of pink, hopefully he didn't noticed. I never knew because from somewhere behind me someone spoke.

"Taki-chan, Micky-kun!" It was Tsuki, "there you guys are I was looking everywhe-" she stopped short. "Oh my goodness! Micky-kun, you're hurt!" I pictured her crying under that bandana as I saw her head over toward Micky's side. While she was busy demanding as to what happened the red-head pointed at me.

Tsuki turned my way. "What-Oh my goodness! Taki-chan you're hurt too!" Crap.

"Tsuki," I started, before she would blabber on about my health, "Micky-sama and I were having a light spar, nothing to worry about."

"A light spar?" She signaled at Micky then back at me, "you call this a light spar? You are both bleeding!" Her voice sounded close to tears now.

"Tsuki-chan," I could almost sigh in content at the voice. "You're in a mercenary group not an academy class. It is surprising that Taki-san and Micky-sama did not suffer worse injuries." I could see Toguro and Daakirashi walking toward us the first with a small smile on his face and the latter with a stoic one.

Tsuki pouted as Toguro ruffled her hair once he and his companion got close enough, "Micky-sama, my connection down in Parama town told me some interesting information about the mysterious lord Team Daaki encountered. It seems he is traveling this way with a few dozen warriors, ranks are unknown."

Micky nodded while wiping the blood off his chin, "then we have no choice but to suspend all missions until further notice. Toguro maintain that contact of yours on hand just in case something happens." Toguro nodded. "Alright, Hatake."

"Yes?"

"I would like to train with you for the rest of the month. Seeing as you are the newest member I would like to see how powerful you really are. We will train everyday between breakfast and lunch, understood?"

"Of course, Micky-sama," I couldn't hide my enthusiasm. If the leader of Yaoke-Mae would train with me then I would, without a doubt, become stronger.

"But what will we do if something happens? What if the enemy finds our hideout?" Tsuki asked with worry etched on her face.

Micky unconsciously smiled, "leave that to me," he then looked at all of us. "I'll probably have a well-set plan by tomorrow morning. I will first discuss it with team leaders then with the rest once everyone who's on a mission is back."

We all nodded, except for Daakirashi. "For now we should all rest, nothing has happened yet."

...

...

...

I've made a deal with myself that despite this story not garnering much interest I'm still going to update it periodically because I'm damn proud of it and I really like it.

If you're reading this then thank you from the bottom of my heart~

On the other hand, I gave a little fight scene there and you can tell that Taki's past is getting revealed more and more as the story progresses.

Again, thanks for reading!


	5. We'll Move On

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's affiliates? Not mine.**

Yep...I've been gone for more time than I said, I apologize. After my trip, RL got in the way and this chapter was giving me trouble. It's still not up to what I want, but I suppose it's good enough. Another NejiTen will soon be up as well so look up for that. Enjoy~

...

...

...

"_Did your brother seem different than before?" It was the day after my father had yelled at Kai and I was sure I was being interrogated even though I was told I wasn't. _

_I blink at the ANBU woman that was in front of me. "I-I didn't notice," I stuttered, "We never really spent time together."_

_The woman, who I could see was clearly annoyed at my vague answers, tried to smile. "Do you recall any moments when your brother seemed…odd?"_

"_Do you mean if I think he's crazy?"I may be young, but I wasn't that stupid._

_The woman looked surprised and before she could say anything else the door to the room we were in opened. A tall man with a good number of scars over his face appeared in the doorway, making my eyebrows rise._

"_There's no need to continue this," he said, his voice deep and scratchy, "let her meet with her parents." _

"_But Ibiki-"the woman protested but he stopped her by giving a hard stare. She nodded and without turning to me left the room._

_Ibiki sat in the same chair the woman had been in. "Hello, Kira."_

_I frowned, "hi."_

_He held up some papers inside a folder, while looking at it he spoke. "It says here you're very smart… graduated in the top five academy students and currently an exceptional rookie chunnin-"I cut him off. _

"_What's going to happen to my brother?"_

_Ibiki placed the papers down slowly before he narrowed his eyes at me. "Nothing as of yet."_

…

Three weeks seem to fly by as I continued my membership with Yaoke-Mae. I had been training with Micky non-stop and even though it was a bit tough on my stamina I did manage to enjoy my time. He seemed to enjoy it too since at the end of every training session we would sit under one of the trees surrounding the clearing and have a picnic with a nice chit-chat. I noticed that Micky was very secretive about anything that had to do with his past. It didn't bother me though seeing as I was just as close-lipped.

The past weeks had been eerily quiet. According to Toguro's connection, the group of hunters that were after the very handsome man were moving slowly, but surely, towards our area, meaning they were being thorough. The lord and his minions were probably going to stop at the small town we had about twenty miles from our base. By that time Micky had planned to keep us all inside the base until the enemy moved to another small town about forty miles from our position. Only then would we have missions again.

"Hey Taki-chan, which brand do you think would be better? This one?" Tsuki held a can to my face, "or this one?" She held another one up. I blinked once examining the cans with not much attention before I shrugged. She lowered the cans and examined them herself. "Well, this one says it's a hundred percent low fat but this other one says that is has all the vitamins and minerals you need for a healthy diet." I still couldn't help but wonder how she knew that when she was blindfolded.

"Take the one with the vitamins and minerals. I don't want to hear Nina-sempai make a fuss about unhealthy diets when we buy the low fat one." Moka cut in placing a lock of hair that had fallen out of place over her ear.

I had to remind myself to stop daydreaming as I remembered where I was and why I was there. I had volunteered along with Moka and Tsuki, to go shopping for groceries. I know, not the normal thing you'd hear a mercenary group would do, but even we had to get our food from somewhere.

We were in Susuka town, the one closest to our base and the one with the best economy. Keeping this in mind, Micky had asked for us to buy enough food and supplies to last at least another week, just in case the ones hunting Toguro stopped here and monitored everyone and everything that came to the small town.

"What are you thinking about, Taki-chan?" I threw a glance at Moka as Tsuki bounded toward another isle and surprised an elderly couple with her enthusiasm.

"Just…thinking about things."

The red-headed beauty nodded. "About Toguro-kun's stalkers you mean."

I chuckled at her answer while I watched Tsuki from the corner of my eye, "partly, yes."

She half-smiled when Tsuki shouted something about cereal. Moka sighed, "Let's finish this; I'm getting tired of Tsuki-chan's I-love-shopping-and-therefore-I-must-be-loud attitude." She then marched her way over to where Tsuki could not decide which cereal to buy.

Moka looked at the younger girl squarely. "Tsuki, did you drink coffee this morning?" A pause, which basically was answer enough. "I told you not to!"

And with a smile I continued on with the shopping.

"Why do you think there are people after Toguro-san?" I asked Micky as we took a break from training. We had been practicing blocking techniques and my forearms were aching like never before.

Micky seemed to think about it as he took a swig of his water, "probably because of his abilities."

"Couldn't any other Toguro serve that purpose?"

The red-head looked at me this time, his eyes searching for something. "I suppose you could call it complicated."

Complicated? "How so?"

"Taki," I unconsciously took in a breath as Micky continued, "there is privacy in this organization for a reason. I have no idea why Toguro would be wanted for."

I nodded once, relishing in the feeling of the wind as it blew through my ponytailed hair. "Hatake…"

I turned at the mention of my last name. "Is something wrong, Micky-sama?"

He tilted his head to the side, seeming to think about something. "How exactly did you get that scar?" I leaned away from him as I felt the moisture collect in my eyes. I breathed in deeply once as I looked at the floor in front of me. Why exactly did he have to ask where I got the scar from? Memories seemed to glaze over my eyes: screams, ANBU, banishment, death.

"Taki…"

I felt a hand land on my shoulder but I leaned away from it. "It was an…accident is all. I did something foolish on a mission back when I was a chunnin." I wondered if he saw through my lie.

He stayed silent and I felt curiosity overtake me as I turned my head to look at him. He was closer to me than I thought. He fingered his earring as he spoke to me, "I got this scar,"-he touched the small white line that went through the center of his eyebrow-"when I was at least five. My father threw a bottle of sake at my face. It broke and one of the larger shards impaled itself right above my eye."

I searched his face for something more, for an explanation as to why he was sharing this with me. I hope he wasn't planning on me to tell him how I got my scar just because he told me how he got his. Micky sighed before he smiled at me. "Just know that you are not alone in your suffering, Taki. Everyone in this organization has been hurt in the past. Keeping your pain all bottled up is the wrong choice." Micky then stood up and stretched. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He looked down at me still sitting quietly on the ground. "Lunch will be served in about half-an-hour. I expect to see you there." He flashed me another smile; this one making me send him a small smile back; and then he made his way to the dining room.

I was combing through my wet hair when a thought suddenly entered my mind. It was about what Micky had said. He must've had come from a horrible background; it was odd how he was so open with it. Normally, I would want to keep my past a secret, not say it to everyone around. Or am I the only one who knows about him?

After I placed on a new clean uniform I left my room only to open the door and find myself face-to-face with the smiling leader of Yaoke-Mae. I blinked and he talked, "let's go get something to eat." I nodded smiling back at him.

Once we entered the dining room commotion greeted us like always. Toguro, who had gotten there earlier, requested to speak with Micky in private so they both left toward the hallway. That left me at the mercy of Tsuki who started blabbering on how 'Micky-kun' and I should not be fighting to the point where blood was drawn. Even though that had happened a while ago she still didn't let it go. I attempted to explain to her that it had merely been a light spar but my cause was lost in her rambles.

"Ohi, Taki-chan," Moka called, freeing me from Tsuki for the time being.

"Yes?"

She winked while handing me a full plate of mouthwatering food and a glass of juice. "Eat something. You must be starving." As I thanked her Tsuki seemed to realize what she had been keeping from and her face turned thoughtful.

"I'm going to talk to Toko-kun." And just like that she left in a speed faster than I would have accounted her for. I shouldn't underestimate Tsuki just because she was so young.

Just as I finished eating my food while Moka asked me how my training with Micky was going, said person walked in followed closely by Toguro. Everyone in the room fell into silence as they took in their faces.

Micky spoke while behind him Toguro looked perturbed. "We're moving out. All of us. The enemy has been spotted too close to base. We can't risk being exposed." There was some murmuring before Micky continued. "We are to separate in our usual groups of three. All of us will head east toward Rain Country, hopefully by then they will lose our trail."

"We head out in an hour," Micky concluded, "pack now."

And before we knew it an explosion rocked the base sending pieces of debris falling from the ceiling. There were a few curses coming from my side. "Too late to pack now, Leader-sama! They found us!" I heard Gurai shout.

"Beta position three around Toguro," Micky snapped and we all got into a semi-circle position around Toguro. Gurai, Nina, Rock, and Sashimoto all occupied positions outside the circle facing the two doors the lead to the dining room, while the others and I formed a half moon around Toguro.

It became deathly quiet and I could see a few of my teammates take out weapons. Micky had a scroll in his hand, Tsuki took out both her swords, Daakirashi took out a long katana and even Moka, our medic, had a few shuriken in hand.

A second passed.

Another one.

At least twenty shinobi entered the room and I faintly realized how wide the dining room actually was. Judging from their clothing they were all rogue, in the center stood the two shinobi I had seen with my two teammates. The man was tall, his face young and slightly haggard. He had short dark hair and menacing gray eyes. The woman looked about his age-older than me-with long red hair tied into a ponytail with two bangs falling in front of her forehead and sporting the same grey eyes as the man. These two were siblings no doubt.

The woman snorted, "so the people in the adjacent table _were_ shinobi, nii-san. We should have attacked them but you thought the blonde one was to pretty to be a shinobi."

I felt Micky shift toward my side as I took in her words. The woman's brother was staring at me; his eyes narrowing and making me feel oddly uncomfortable. His eyes took on its former glint. "Give us the Toguro and we will leave the rest of you unharmed."

Micky took a step forward, his voice transforming into the one he had first used when I had joined the organization. "You have committed a grave mistake, shinobi-san. This is a mercenary group,"-he signaled around him while smiling in an almost cynical way-"filled with S-ranked ninja that are trained to kill and feel nothing. We do not, and will not, hesitate to kill every single one of you."

The woman spoke, "are you protecting the Toguro, pretty boy?"

Micky chuckled darkly and it even sent chills down my spine. "I am protecting a member of Yaoke-Mae."

And with the keyword spoken four of us-Nina, Rock, Gurai, and Sashimoto-all raced into the thirty opposing shinobi. Nina and Rock went toward the ones on the right. While Nina merely killed with one good blow to the head or chest, Rock skillfully-as if he were dancing-incapacitated them in a way I couldn't see. A kekkei-genkai most probably. Gurai used a weapon with axes on both ends of it and twirled it around in his hands killing shinobi along the way. Sahimoto used whatever he could to kill, his speed was inhuman as he stole weapons, threw punches and launched kicks in a flurry of movement. All in all they killed at least half of the enemy ninja before Micky called them back. They all went back to their original positions as if nothing had happened. Gurai's weapons were dripping with fresh blood as the siblings took in the scene with widened eyes. It all took only thirty seconds but I could see the carnage my teammates had caused. This was no time for jokes.

Micky gave a twisted smile-if I hadn't known any better I would think him mad- thought I knew he was only trying to fit in with the crazy leader stereotype. "To amuse myself some more I have left the few of you that are alive to send a message back to your leader. You have made the mistake to think that Yaoke-Mae is another weak mercenary group consisting of equally weak shinobi. If your leader dares send another attack toward us have no doubt that we will not stop until your leader and everyone associated with him or her will be killed."  
He then crossed his arms smiling again, "you have ten seconds to leave this facility. Whoever is still inside when the ten seconds are up will be killed. Ten…nine…"

He would have said one second and everyone would have still made it out alive.

...

...

...

I'll just let you guys know that as much as I love reading fighting scenes I suck at writing them. Lucky for me, they're will be a lot more of them as the story progresses. (Yay...; . ;)

...

In this chapter we see some plot advancement. What's going to happen now that the base has been discovered?

I wonder if people even like Taki...I hope I'm not making her one-dimensional. None of these characters are mary-sues (I can assure you of that) and that includes Taki.

Anyway, thank you for reading!


	6. Off to Rain Country

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I bet you guessed it already, right? Naruto isn't mine.**

I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for this. I started college and things just went wild. So, I'm really sorry again.

I like how this chapter plays out, I hope you do too.

A big thanks to HyperTension. I believe your review was the one to push myself the extra mile and post this chapter. I really hope more people will think the same way you do. .

I suggest you go back and skim-read the last chapter if you don't remember much about what happened (coughcoughespecially the flashbackcoughcough)

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

...

...

...

"So we're heading to Rain? I don't like Rain!" Tsuki complained as six of us ran through the trees.

Micky had decided to switch places with Nina and so he, along with Rock and Toguro joined Daakirashi, Tsuki and I toward the base in Rain where we would hopefully meet up with the other six members. I was a little sad that Moka hadn't been chosen to be in our group since she was the only person in Yaoke-Mae that had some sense of female needs. Tsuki was still a little too young and I was wondering Daakirashi's sexuality. If it wasn't for her voice you'd think she'd be a guy.

"We will get there in a week or so depending on the weather," Rock informed us quietly earning a nod from the rest of us and a groan from Tsuki.

I chuckled, "look at the bright side, Tsuki-chan. At least we get a change of scenery."

She made a face, "It's almost always raining and I don't like the rain!"

Toguro decided to join in on our conversation, "I find the rain oddly calming. Besides, it was the place where we first met. It brings back very nice memories." I noticed Daakirashi turn her head slightly to the side as if interested in our conversation. Once we were all reunited again I would have to ask how everyone in Yaoke-Mae met.

Tsuki seemed to think it over, "I guess..." She didn't sound very convinced.

"Tsuki-chan would you like to see a train?" Toguro asked.

At this even Rock perked up at the idea. "A train?" Tsuki repeated incredulous. "I've never seen a _train_ before."  
Oddly enough, neither had I.

I saw Toguro send a look at Micky as he continued; "there is a train that can take us deeper into Rain. It's about an eight hour long trip." Tsuki was at a loss for words; her face looked as if she were already imagining the adventure. Toguro spoke again, "Of course we can only go if Micky-sama approves."

And that was why I had decided not to get too excited about the prospect of riding a train. Micky was not one to feel bad if he crushed our spirits. Said person looked at Toguro, then at Tsuki. "I suppose we could go," before the three of us could get exited he continued, "_if_ Rock and Daaki agree."

Rock actually gave a smile, "I went on a train ride once…I have always wanted to go again." That was a yes.

Everyone turned toward Daakirashi who was besides Rock. "Daaki?" Micky asked. She gave a small shrug. Another yes.

Tsuki looked like she was going to have the time of her life. Micky gave a smile, a normal one that instead of making him look like a maniac made him look rather handsome. "It's settled. We shall take the train to Rain."

Tsuki did a few flip flops in joy as we continued our run through the trees.

Not even I could contain my excitement as we neared the train station in Tarakusa town, on the outskirts of Rain. It was raining already, but fortunately, we came prepared with coats to keep from getting wet. Micky, who was upfront turned around. "Taki and I will get the tickets," I blinked, "the rest of you can go to the local restaurant and order food. After that we'll head deeper into Rain." With a few 'hai's being said everyone but Micky and I headed off into town. Said leader took a step closer. "I hope you don't mind that I kept you from the comfort of food."

I breathed out a laugh, noticing the small cloud my breath made. "I don't mind," I lied. In reality, I was freezing and my stomach protested from lack of food. Being from such a sunny and hot place as Konoha where it never even snowed, the drastic change in climate was taking its toll on me.

Micky was watching me carefully. "The ticket booth is this way." I nodded and we set on our way.

Once we made the line, bought the tickets and headed back only twenty minutes had passed. We spotted the others entering a restaurant. I noticed that they had been making the line since Micky and I had left.

"Taki-chan, Taki-chan," Tsuki said excitedly, "did you see the train?"

"Actually I didn't, it hasn't arrived yet." After seeing her face look crestfallen I added something else. "Don't worry we'll see it once we eat." She smiled widely just as a waiter led us inside. We were in one of the more private booths, by Micky's request, and the warmth coming from the inside of the restaurant was heavenly. A menu was placed in front of everyone and normal chatter ensued.

As we decided on what to order, Micky spoke to me, "What do you plan on getting?"

I shrugged, "the curry with spicy dango sounds good."

He nodded, "I'll get one of those as well." I smiled at him.

The waiter came back and took our orders, everyone but Daaki, who made herself some tea with the hot water provided from the hidden stash she had somewhere. Just as the waiter was about to leave I saw Toguro stop him, "Bring another fried rice and miso ramen please." The waiter left and the handsome man sent a glare at the cloaked shinobi.

"You have to eat something that's not that bitter tea, Daaki-chan." While Daakirashi did not acknowledge his comment Micky spoke.

"Toguro is right. I haven't seen you eat something nutritious lately, Daaki-san." Come to think it I had never even seen Daakirashi eat anything that wasn't tea. I could see Daakirashi's hand tighten when she grabbed her cup.

Tsuki looked mortified. "They're right, Daaki-chan! I haven't seen you eat in forever!"

Rock snorted and quietly added, "shinobi should be more careful with their health."

"I completely agree. You should be more considerate of yourself." I butted in, earning a nod from everyone else.  
Silence reigned for one second.

"Concern is pointless." Even Rock seemed to be taken aback by Daakirahi's fierce statement.

Toguro was the first to recover from her outburst. "When was the last time you ate, then?"

Daakirashi turned her head in his general direction. "This morning."

"I don't seem to remember the incident."

"You are not omniscient, Toguro."

"You are not a machine that can go without food for days."

"I have not gone without food for days."

"You have not been eating properly."

"Yes. I. Have."

There was something about the way they both spoke. The tenors in their voices were the same. It was almost like they were both singing. Like they belonged to the some chorus. Neither the rest of us nor Toguro could comment back before two waiters came back with our food. Everyone was served in silence; Toguro making sure Daakirashi had food placed in front of her.

After the waiters left, Micky spoke. "Daaki-san, I would normally not enforce anything that is not mission related on anyone in Yaoke-Mae but this time I'll make an exception. I _order you_ to eat."

Rock and I exchanged looks before turning back to look at Daakirashi. She seemed to be deliberating following Micky's order. Micky himself was looking somewhat menacing as if daring Daakirashi to try something. Everyone just looked at her, waiting. Daakirashi sighed almost inaudibly before she ate some of the rice. Toguro smiled at her in a way that almost made both Tsuki and me blush.

Just as we were finishing eating our ice cream desserts- they were so good even Daakirashi had one!-shouting was heard from the entrance of the restaurant.

"Excuse me but you have no right to just barge in without being properly seated by a waiter!" The voice was nearing our area.

"Don't worry we already have seating arrangements with some friends."

I instantly recognized the voice. It was the same one that had spoken in our base. It belonged to one of the siblings that lead the team that was planning on kidnapping Toguro; the male one.

Micky narrowed his eyes before he spoke. "How many are there, Tsuki?"

In the past few weeks that I had been with Yaoke-Mae I had faintly learned about some of the abilities the other members had. Tsuki, for example, had an eye technique that let her see chakra signals 'among other things' as she put it.

"About eight, though the woman isn't there." Micky nodded, listening as the voices drew closer.

"Sir, you must wait outside before you can enter!"

"And I said don't worry. I already have reservations."

"Half alpha five." I blinked at Micky's order while the others nodded. This time I was to fight.

Tsuki, Toguro, and Daakirashi all disappeared while Rock, Micky and I all stayed in our seats. Not a second too soon the eight shinobi Tsuki had spotted appeared, an apologetic waiter behind them. I, along with my two companions stared at the intruders.

The man's eyes narrowed as he took our three forms. "I thought you said the Toguro was here, Tomo."

"He was here I am sure," one of his subordinates stuttered, sweat starting to build on his forehead.

The man rolled his eyes. "He probably ran away. Go after him!" Four of the men nodded.

"Taki."

I intercepted the four men; as a warning I managed to kill one of them with a twist of his neck in their surprise. The waiter gasped as the lifeless body hit the floor. I remained emotionless as the other three men took a collective step back and took out their weapons. They were probably all genin level, maybe low ranked chunin. Was that so-called leader of theirs so sure of himself that he believed weak shinobi could take a whole _mercenary_ group down?

How pitiful.

"As you can see, Shinobi-san," Micky had his maniacal smile on again. "Yaoke-Mae is not a play thing your leader can just overtake."

The man with the grey eyes, I nicknamed him Shinobi-san like Micky had called him, looked slightly amused though his smile was somewhat forced. "I was already aware of that..." he signaled the man at his right.

My katana clashed with his two kunai, I smirked and the man turned startled. I moved my sword in a way that both of his kunai fell to the ground. A scream escaped his lips as he noticed that he had no hands. A clean cut through his heart and he was done. I heard Micky chuckle as the three shinobi from before attacked. I dodged a kick from one and a punch from the other. I blocked the third one's fist with such a force that it shattered his hand. He would have never known that it had happened for I gave him a good whack to the head with the butt of my sword while the blade pierced the second man's heart. The third only had time to give out a shuddered breath as a kunai I had thrown slashed his neck. I removed my weapon from the body and cleaned it on a part of the attire that was not soaked in blood. The waiter was paralyzed in fear,

"shinobi..." was the only thing he whispered before he ran out of the room.

Panic filled the restaurant, screams of "shinobi!" and "rogue ninja!" could be heard among other things as I made my way behind Micky, my poker face still on. He sent me a look that I could only decipher as a 'good job.' I internally smiled.

Once the noise drowned out Micky spoke once more, "I am not usually this merciful, however, I promised to take my team somewhere and I'd hate to disappoint them." By "them" he meant Tsuki, I was sure.

Shinobi-san looked furious, "why not just give us the Toguro and save yourself the trouble?"

Micky gave him an uninterested look, "Rock."

And in the span of only three seconds the remaining three shinobi behind Shinobi-san lay dead at his feet. Micky twirled his kunai in a bored manner. He chuckled darkly and then spontaneously stopped, his face morphing into a frown. "I have left you alive so you can send the same message I gave you last time. One more time. Listen well"-Micky held up one finger in the air-"one more attack and I will kill everyone that has to do with this operation. Have my word for it _everyone_, and that includes each and every rogue shinobi's family…even your own."

Shinobi-san seemed to not need to hear anymore for he took a step back, gave us one last dirty look, and disappeared. I heard Micky audibly sigh. "Let's see if he understands...Let's go," and with nods from Rock and I we also disappeared.

_It wasn't that the food was bad, or that the cooking was off, no, it was just that I couldn't eat. I was feeling sick to my stomach and, as far as I could remember, it was the first time my mother's cooking tasted like bile. It wasn't a surprise that the mentioned one noticed._

"_What's wrong Kira-chan?" I looked up at her and made note on how different she looked since Kai and my father had the fight. She had also been interrogated-worse than me, I could tell-and had spent countless nights without sleep worrying about her wayward son. _

_I started regarding Kai as a stranger and not my __**brother**__ for the sole reason of sleeping well at night. It seemed that he had been hiding more than just the 'accidental' kill he had committed a few days ago. He had countless warnings and suspensions from the line of duty because of misconduct and violence against his peers. Back when he had been genin he faked signatures and created shadow clones that would transform into my parents so that they would never notice what was going on with him at school. I remember he had come home one afternoon after a few months of being genin with a grim look on his face. He had been basically a step away from being deemed unstable by his sensei and banished from the shinobi ranks for life. After he made it to chunnin he had severely injured one of his former teammates that to this day was still in a wheelchair. He had threatened the poor guy and he hadn't spoken about the incident until now when Kai was restrained and being held behind bars. Incidents like those were actually more common with Kai than I would have liked and it was so bad that there were ANBU on my tail to see if I showed the same violent tendencies he had expressed. _

"_Kira?"_

_I just shook my head at my mother and pushed the food away. "It's nothing, ka-san. I'm just not hungry." _

_My mother's kind brown eyes met my own. "Why don't we go for a walk, huh? I think we both need it." I felt my eyes water before nodding. She gave me a tired smile and a hug. "Alright then…Let's go."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

So there was a change of scenery and the group is off to Rain country! What will await them there?

_...  
_Not much to say about this, except I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and make the next update soon. If you're waiting for a NejiTen one is still in the works! I'm just stuck on it. .

Thank you~^.^ (Review...please?)


	7. There's Water in Rain

**Disclaimer: It's been on all the previous chapters before this one**.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! (if you celebrate them)

Taking a break from NejiTen because Chapter 614...I just cannot accept what happened...

Anyhow, enjoy!

...

...

...

"Kami-sama..." I heard Tsuki breathe out in amazement. Indeed it was a breathtaking sight. I had never seen a train so I had no idea of what to expect. Though there was smoke and loud chatter it was overshadowed by this worm-like metallic thing that stretched as far as the station reached. I knew immediately this was the train that would take us deeper into Rain.  
There were people murmuring around us. I caught a few of the words and they included things like "the shinobi at the restaurant"..."mercenaries"..."killers." I had the urge to sigh; here I thought we wouldn't be such a commotion.

I placed it behind me as it was my turn to board the train and excitement overshadowed any other emotions. Tsuki was literally jumping on the spot, the only thing keeping her there being Micky's warning stare. We made our way to the private booth Micky and I had gotten for us. Once there, we made ourselves comfortable. It was almost half a trailer and included hidden bedding and tables.

"Alright," Micky began, "we'll be spending the night in the train. You should all have some fun. Come back before ten."

I saw Tsuki's nose crumple. "Ew, we have a curfew?"

Micky raised an eyebrow, "if you want to phrase it like that then yes."

While Tsuki huffed, Rock spoke in a low voice. "If you all do not mind then I would like to take a look around."

Micky smiled in acknowledgment. "You are free do what you wish, Rock-kun, and everyone else for that matter."

Before I could count to three Rock and Daakirashi were already gone. Toguro nodded his head before leaving more subtly and Tsuki sighed before she followed behind Toguro mumbling something about "overprotective people." That left only Micky and I standing there awkwardly.

He smiled making me unconsciously smile back. "I was thinking since we did not finish our dessert that maybe you would want some now?"

I blinked, "what do you have in mind?"

"The train has a dessert bar up front...maybe we could get some ice cream there?"

"That sounds good to me."

"But I want _that_ bed!" Tsuki was throwing a big fit. If this was what it was to have children then I did _not_want any.

There was a small vein of aggravation visible on Micky's temple. "Tsuki we discussed this. The top bunk will be for Rock since he does not like feeling enclosed."

"But I _always_sleep on the top bunk!" Though her argument was quickly becoming futile her voice seemed to be on the edge of breaking. I couldn't bare to see her like this.

"Tsuki, take my bed." I had been assigned the top one. "If you want you can have it."

Tsuki looked enlightened, her morose attitude suddenly nonexistent. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Taki-chan!"

"No." Micky's voice cut through the air ferociously. Even Toguro frowned. "I assigned the bedding arrangements and I never said they could be switched. Tsuki, you need to learn that sometimes things do not go your way. You are a member of a mercenary group: Yaoke-Mae. You should start acting and behaving like an adult. That includes following orders without question."

Tsuki burst out of the room faster than any of us could stop her. Toguro and I both made a move to go after her but Micky stopped us. "Let her be, if she does not want to learn things the easy way then there is always the hard way."

I opened my mouth to say something in Tsuki's defense but I ended up closing it realizing the truth behind Micky's words. Tsuki was young but she was old enough to be treated like an adult. She couldn't always have her way...but I didn't like the way Micky used to teach her that.

I reluctantly headed over to my bed on top of our leader. Besides our beds was Rock and Tsuki's and besides them was Daakirashi and Toguro's beds, the former already asleep; the only thing visible under the covers being her hood. Rock and Toguro followed my lead both lying down with placid expressions, probably coming to the same conclusion I was. Silently, Micky flicked the light and we were all thrown into darkness.

The next morning I ate breakfast in worry. Tsuki had not come back in the night and on top of that the train was delayed because of 'impending bad weather' further into Rain country. I stood up suddenly in my chair leaving my food untouched. Worry about Tsuki was getting to me. While Rock stopped eating and merely stared, Micky spoke-Toguro had stayed behind with Daakirashi who was still asleep. "Tsuki is fine. She can take care of herself."

I frowned before I spoke back, "that still doesn't stop my worry. I'm going to look for her." Micky merely turned back toward his food while Rock gave me an encouraging glance. I could tell he was also worried for the her.

I left the table and traveled through the train searching for the blindfolded teenager. I had no idea it would be so hard to search for someone on such confined space; obviously this train was bigger than I expected. Before I knew it I was in the trailer before the storage units. Tsuki had still been nowhere to be found. Since Micky had advised to maintain our chakra levels similar to normal civilians I couldn't flare out my chakra to sense other chakras if I myself did not want to be found out.

I opened the door to the first storage cart slowly. I took one last look back to make sure no one was watching before I entered the room. It came to no surprise when crates and other assortments of items in similar context could be found laying around. I searched behind some of them and even dared to look in a few that were big enough for Tsuki to fit in.  
Finding nothing in the first cart I made my way to the second one. Nothing there either. I was starting to have my doubts on Tsuki's whereabouts as I made my way to the third and last cart. Immediately, I felt something was out of place. I opened the door slower than I had the previous two. Voices were the first thing that greeted me as I hid in between two crates and listened in on the conversation.

"C'mon kid, do you really think we believe that?"

"I already told you, I came alone because I'm visiting my oba-chan in the next stop." I paled. That was Tsuki talking with a mystery male.

Another male voice cut through the air, "that still doesn't explain why you're a shinobi wearing no headband."

I risked a look and saw something that made me internally curse. About four males and a female were present with Rain headbands. Tsuki was in the middle of them, strapped to a chair with chakra bonds making her chakra signal almost nonexistent. "Hey Taro," came the female, "maybe we should just take off the pretty-colored blindfold."

"What else do you want me to say? I was trained by my father to be able to defend myself!" Tsuki's voice was wavering.

I thought quickly over my options. I could sneak back out and try to get back-up from the others but it would mean risking getting caught in the process or risking Tsuki's safety. My second option would be to confront them and hope my chakra signature would reach my comrades; but that would also mean that I could die more easily and Tsuki would follow me on the same path.

"We're very deep in thought aren't we, pretty thing?"

I snapped my eyes forward to meet with one of the male Rain ninja. I instinctively launched a punch which he dodged sending me a kick. I jumped on the crate behind me before throwing a series of shuriken at him. He dodged the same time I did when a second man sent a kick. I turned around and did a few hand signs.

"Lightning style, triple fangs!" Blue sparks and a sound similar to crackling birds accompanied my jutsu. Since lightning style focused on speed it came to no surprise that I took out the one who had attacked me in two quick swipes. One to the temple and the other to the area above his heart and he was dead before he hit the floor.

The one who had been speaking to Tsuki, Taro the woman had called him, glared at me while he spoke to his comrades. "Lightning style is a Jounin level technique, do not take her lightly."

The woman decided to add in, "look at her forehead it's the same headband the kid has, only a different color."

"Mercenaries then?"

As they spoke I was fighting the first ninja. Taijutsu as I said before was not my forte, but I had been training diligently with Micky and my improvement could be seen by the way I managed to kick the guy into a bunch of crates.

"What group has different colored headbands with no village symbols?"

I stumbled back as another one of the Rain ninja substituted the one I knocked out. The female joined the second guy. "I don't know and I don't care either. All I know is I'm going to kill this bitch and be done with it."

I was starting to realize my situation. Going one-on-one was one thing but going against three was something else. No sooner I thought that, they attacked. A punch and a kick greeted me first. Dodged the first; blocked the second. I managed to throw a punch back but it met air. The third ninja attempted to impale his kunai in my stomach and I stopped it with my own katana. No sooner I had it in hand it was wrenched away by a kick that could have broken my hand had I not pulled back at the last second. Something hit my back with such a force I broke through four crates landing on a fifth one. I couldn't feel my back and was having trouble catching my breath.

"Taki-chan!" I heard Tsuki yell.

"Ah, so you know each other? I thought you had come alone."

I brought myself into a kneeling position placing a hand on my chest. A pair of sandals appeared in front of me and I launched myself up, catching Taro off-guard and landing a solid punch on his jaw. He cursed, taking a few steps back, clutching his chin as blood started to flow from his mouth. My victory could not be celebrated however because the woman responded by throwing a swing with my katana. I stumbled back feeling a sharp pain near my abdomen. Though the cut was not life threatening it still hurt.

And then the remaining male shinobi did a few hand-signs. "Wind style, wind typhoon!" I felt the blast of air come a second later. Due to my weakened state I wasn't able to dodge. I could only register pain explode at my side and a scream; though I didn't know if it was Tsuki or myself. I gathered my breath and attempted to stabilize my vision. Though I was sure nothing was broken I could tell the wound to my side had worsened.

"Taki! Taki! Please be alright!" Tsuki yelled and I could tell she was struggling with her bonds.

Again sandals appeared in my field of vision but this time I was too weak to move. "You're at ANBU level no doubt, but that will still not help you defeat four of us." I saw him raise my katana-who would've thought I would be killed by my own blade? "You have been a powerful adversary but your life ends here." I closed my eyes and let out a breath. At least I did my best...

A very loud clang resounded in my eardrums making me turn to look at the sound. The only thing I could do was stare wide-eyed in relief. "Daaki-chan!" Tsuki shouted and indeed Daakirashi was standing before me, sword in hand, blocking Taro's katana.

"Another one?" Taro asked amused, retreating swiftly.

"A few other ones actually," Micky said not bothering to hide his anger. He continued speaking while discreetly stepping in front of me. While Taro and Micky talked, Rock crouched down beside me.

"How badly are you injured?"

"No broken bones, but I was cut in the abdomen." Though I knew it wouldn't kill me, the wound could still get infected.

"Who are you people?" Taro's voice brought me back to their conversation.

"I did not expect to find Rain ninja in such rural areas. I wanted to avoid you to at least main country." Micky said, avoiding the question.

The female talked next, "it is obvious you are a rogue group. A small one at that," she turned to Tsuki, "recruiting children? Pitiful."

Micky remained with a deadpan expression. "You have ten seconds to let her go. If you comply we will forget this ever happened and resume our normal business."

"And if we don't 'comply'?" asked Taro.

"Then consider yourself history."

A sound close to a breaking window was heard and a second later the door behind us tore open showing at least five more Rain shinobi. I rose to my feet; the pain had lessened to a tolerable point. I caught glance that Rock had recovered Tsuki and she was besides Toguro. The shinobi formed a circle around us. Micky took a step closer to me. "Can you fight?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, "good."

A second later the first two Rain shinobi attacked, one inconveniently headed for me. I jumped back and he crashed into Micky who had basically turned into a human wall. Said leader pushed him back with a hard shove and while the others were fighting the kunoichi came at me. Micky was too busy with the first ninja so I was forced to be her adversary.

We traded blows-I winced, my wound was tender-and I dodged the second one to avoid further injury. She smirked, "hurt are we?" I only glared back while she made some hand signs. "Wind style! Wind cyclone jutsu!"

I was barely able to dodge the typhoon of wind that came my way. Fortunately, Rock, who had been fighting behind me, moved out of the way as well. The typhoon continued forward and ultimately created a large hole in the wooden wall of the cart. I could see that we were on top of a body of water; a river, most probably, because of the way the water was flowing.  
Instinct made me crouch dodging a kick successfully; I retaliated by punching the kunoichi in the gut. The woman flew into another Rain shinobi and I made some hand signs but stopped midway, distracted by the fight between Taro and Daakirashi. They were located precariously close to the edge of the hole the woman had formed with her jutsu. Too close.

"Taro, get away from the edge!"

Taro got distracted by the woman's voice. He lost his balance. Suddenly, his arm shot out and in desperation managed to grab Daakirashi by the collar of her jacket. My eyes widened as I watched both of them fall with a splash into the current of freezing water below.

Toguro was the first to react. He threw the enemy he was fighting with onto the wall with such force he knocked the shinobi out. "Daaki!" He yelled and just as he was in position for a dive, Micky stopped him, pushing him back with a shove.

"It's a big river with a strong current…" The underlying message behind the comment made me unable to catch my breath.

Toguro turned to Micky with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked almost menacing. "Are you saying we should let her die?" The words sounded icy, his anger boiling.

Micky remained calm, "the next stop is close to the river and is located on land. We can search-" It merely seemed to fuel the man. Toguro brushed past Rock, who had intelligently gotten out of the way, and dived into the water without a second thought.

"Toguro!" Tsuki yelled and this time I made sure she did not follow them in.

"You bastards!" The woman followed Toguro into the water.

Besides just losing two teammates in a manner of seconds something else was wrong. The feeling in my gut made me turn toward the door and through the glass I caught sight of something that made me curse aloud. One of the Rain shinobi noticed it as well. "No! Don't separate the-!" It was too late.

It seems that one of the train operators heard all the commotion and in fright decided to separate the last cart with all of us in it. At the speed we were going and without support from the rest of the train the trailer would topple. "Grab on to something!" Micky yelled, holding me by the waist and grabbing on to one of the bigger crates.

And then I felt it. At first it was like nothing was wrong, the cart was running as smoothly as ever. But then it changed. It began to shake violently, causing me to grunt in pain while clutching my stomach. Micky's grip around me tightened as the cart slowly tilted to its side. The crates that were not bolted into the ground or held with rope moved along with it. Micky made me look at him as I placed my hands around his neck. "Whatever you do, don't let go of me, okay?" I nodded and I felt the splash before the sound.

Immediately, water started rushing in through the hole the enemy kunnoichi had made in our fight. The second the water touched me I noted that it was indeed freezing. Micky and I stayed atop it but the ceiling-or the side whichever way you want to look at it-was coming closer to our heads than I would have like. Micky spoke quietly. "Once we can't feel something solid under our feet take a deep breath."

"Got it." I said back listening as some of the Rain shinobi yelled for help either because they were stuck or hurt. I held on to Micky focusing on his breathing.

The second our feet could no longer touch the ground without floating both Micky and I took a deep breath and went underwater. Though the water felt like it was burning my face from the cold it was, fortunately, clear and clean. I could see well in front of me as we reached the bottom. Though half of the hole that had been created was covered by crates there was a small opening in which we fit through.

Just as we were out of the crate the current struck us, making me let out a breath in pain and losing precious oxygen. If it weren't for Micky holding on to me I would have died from not being able to fight the rush of water. Desperately, I felt Micky fight to get to the surface. W had some trouble, but eventually, we broke air.

I coughed twice before settling and opening my eyes. I could have screamed. Micky cursed profusely. "A waterfall?!"

Indeed, it was a waterfall. A very very big one at that. It spanned at least half a mile from coast to coast and behind us we could see the train tracks getting further and further away. The ground wasn't stable enough to stand on and the coast was too far away for us to swim there before we fell down the waterfall. Micky seemed to realize it too.

"Remember to hold on to me as hard as you can."

I could see the fear on his eyes which mirrored my own. "Do you think we'll make it?" I asked, slightly breathless.

I saw him swallow as we got ever so closer to the edge. "Once we reach the bottom hold on to me and swim as hard as you can upward."

I ignored his plan, "what about the others?"

This time he looked at me, his face an inch or two from my own. "If we make it, they will too."

I nodded and felt as the current's speed increased. "Get ready..." Micky whispered and I held on to him for dear life.

Falling from the top of the waterfall is a horrible feeling. It seemed like gravity leaves you for a second before smashing into you with such a force it literally takes your breath away. I lost my sense of time as we free-fell through the air. The splash was ridiculous and my stomach and back burned from the fall. I closed my eyes in pain and instinctively sent my hands to hold my abdomen. I felt something encase around me a millisecond later and I realized I had let go of Micky. I remember what he had told me and I held onto him with one arm, both of us desperately trying to swim upward. But I was too weak and the current too strong, it made us stay underwater. Our air was running short and already I had stopped trying to swim upward, the pain too much to bare. And then I felt something lift us up, we had swum into an odd current that had been going upward.

We broke into the surface and both of us gasped for much needed air. The current was still strong and I was beginning to feel myself being dragged underwater again. Micky spotted something for he pointed, "the coast! We have to swim that way!"

I nodded, beginning to swim as hard and as fast as I could, Micky by my side doing the same. Since we are two people holding each other-the wrong thing to do in a survival situation-it took us a longer time to reach the shore. It wasn't long before I felt my feet skim the ground though, a few seconds later I could stand up, and not a minute after that we were on the shore. Gasping for breath, cold and extremely tired, but alive nonetheless.

I let out a small laugh between breaths, "it seems everyone will make it."

Micky smiled at me, sand covering half his face and hair. "It seems that way."

After about five minutes just lying next to each other Micky had the strength to sit up. He then kneeled and slowly stood up. He looked down at me, his eyes lingering on my wound. "Can you stand?"

"I can try," I said back sitting up in pain but managing. A hand filled my field of vision. I looked up at Micky.

He gave me a smile. "I'll help you up." I smiled back using his hand for support as I stood up and looked around.

We were stranded at the bottom of the large waterfall, to the left of the river. Micky looked around while I formed a makeshift bandage from the ones around my left leg. "We need to find the others before it darkens," I said making Micky nod. I was starting to use some chakra to try and stop the wound from bleeding out when…

"Get down!"

...

...

...

And I'll end it here.

Lot's of more action on this one. Took a while to write.

It's also the first chapter without a flashback in it! *gasp*

Like it, love it, hate it? Please let me know!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
